Behind the Door
by bbme123
Summary: After Total Drama All Stars, Mike was surprised to find his personalities come back, including Mal. And there's someone who has always had just a little bit of a attraction to Mal, but would never say. (ZoeyXMal) /Theme Song: Troublemaker by Olly Murs Ft. Flo Rida in Zoey's P.O.V.\
1. Chapter 1: Svetlana

**Hey guys! This is my first story. Right now it is a Zoke (Mike and Zoey) fanfiction, but later it will be Zal (Zoey and Mal). I figured I should just introduce the personalities first. :) Enjoy!**

Mike opened his eyes slowly; trying to figure out what had woke him up, when he realized there was a knocking at the door. Well, more specifically, his bedroom door.

He grinned his crooked grin when he realized who exactly was knocking at his door. Ever since Total Drama All Stars had finished, he still woke up wondering what Chris and Chef Hatchet would have them do that day. But, to his delight, he was back home.

Granted, people still weren't the friendliest at his school even though he had acquired a million dollars the last season. The thought of Mal scared them enough. Unfortunately, and fortunately, his personalities had come back. Meaning, so did Mal. He hadn't caused a problem, not yet at least.

Mike jumped out of his bed with a, "One second!" to the person behind the door. He slipped on his normal turquoise shirt and jeans, and then turned around only to have Svetlana take control.

Svetlana is a Russian gymnast who is one of Mike's multiple personalities. She is also one of the only feminine personalities of Mike, the rest being, of course, males. Svetlana, like the other personalities, loved the person behind the door. And today was her turn to greet them.

"Svetlana is here!" She shouted her hands above her head after she opened the door.

Zoey giggled. "Hey, Svetlana!" She bounced in and placed her bag on Mike's bed. Zoey's unnaturally red hair was in its usual piggy tails. Her red halter top and khaki pants were in place. And, of course, the big pink flower in her hair was there as well.

Svetlana twirled around, making Mike's playful spikes his hair naturally turns into whirl around in a black circle. "Svetlana von the state championship last veek!" The Russian announced.

Zoey smiled at the girl. "I heard! Mike told me."

Svetlana's lower lip, which was much redder than Mike's, came out. "Mike promised he vould let me tell you."

Zoey couldn't help but smile at the gymnast. "Don't worry, maybe you can show off the trophy to me still after school today."

Svetlana's big brown eyes sparkled with happiness again. She was about to say something when instead she took a deep breath. Her lips faded back to its normal color and her eyes didn't sparkle the way hers did. In her place stood the boy who Zoey loved: Mike.

Mike grinned sheepishly to her. "Hey, Zoey, what's up?"

Zoey raised an eyebrow and said, "Svetlana told me about her championship."

Mike laughed. "I'll have to apologize to her about that next time I see her."

"Yes you will." The redhead replied and kissed Mike's cheek, making him blush profusely. "Come on let's get to school now."

Mike nodded his head and they rushed out the door.

**So any good? Should I continue or no? I'll keep writing anyway until I get any reviews that really say "No!"**


	2. Chapter 2: Vito

**Hey guys! Since I got about 50 views on it, and a review (Thanks Guest, whoever you are), I decided to start writing the next one and finished it... and posted it... the same day... Anyway, I looked at the last chapter and it was really short. So, hopefully, this one will be somewhat longer!**

Mike opened the door for Zoey to leave and yelled, "Goodbye!" to his mom, who was in the other room looking at some magazines. Mike closed the door behind him and locked it, just in case. He was always worried about other's safety more than his own a lot of the time.

Zoey waited on the sidewalk for him, an orange back pack with pink floral patterns was on her back. Everything to her seemed like a dream come true. She had amazing friends now, not a whole bunch of jerks, or jocks they were the same thing to her, crowding around like it use to feel like all the time. And an amazing, most oddball boyfriend too.

Mike jogged through his yard, a plain dark blue backpack on his back, to Zoey and they started walking. Zoey turned to see him grinning like a fool. In her mind flashed the devious smirk that she secretly admired. She shook it away from her head.

"You all right?" Mike's brow creased in worry.

"Hmm?" Zoey turned her head to him. "Oh yeah! Just thinking about that... math test we have today!" Her smile looked too forced to Mike.

He nodded his head anyway and looked forward. They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Zoey looked over at Mike, she wanted to strike up a conversation with him, so he wouldn't think too much into what she was worried about. As Zoey opened her mouth to speak, Mike's face contorted into, what looked like from Zoey's point of view, surprise.

There was a ripping sound coming from him and then, he slicked back his hair with his hand and a look of confidence appeared on his face. Zoey realized his shirt must have been pulled off or caught on something, but she didn't really need to look to know, it was obviously Vito there beside her now.

"Yo, Vito!" She heard the so-called "Delinquent" call from the street behind them. "Wanna hang with us today? We're ditching."

When she turned around, Lightning was there holding turquoise fabric that was previously Mike's shirt. On the road there was a rusty-red pickup truck with Scott at the wheel. In the bed of the truck was Duncan (The Delinquent), Geoff, Bridgette, and Anne Maria. Zoey narrowed her eyes at the girl with a can of hairspray in her hand.

It's not like she didn't like Anne Maria, she did... sort of. But, during Total Drama Revenge of the Island, it made her pretty mad that she would constantly flirt and make out with Mike. Well, it was Vito... but it was also still the same body!

"Sounds good to me! Anne Maria, baby!" She heard Vito say beside her.

The Jersey Shore waved at him. "Hey, Vito, baby!"

Zoey rolled her eyes at them. What was the point of skipping school for no reason and getting bad grades? Didn't they want a good future?

Zoey grabbed Vito's hair, knowing it was his sensitive spot and would stop him from moving, when she noticed him starting to walk over there.

"Hey-Hey-Hey!" The alternate personality cried out to her. "Watch the hair! What's your deal, Ginger?"

"Vito, come on. Mike wouldn't want to skip school. Skip school when you get your own body." Still holding his hair, Zoey rummaged through her bag to find an extra shirt for Mike. Once she did, she forced it over his head.

The group in the trunk grumbled about Zoey being no fun, but a lot harsher about it. She stared at him until she heard the deep gasp she was looking for and smiled in content.

"Aw, Redhead takes the fun out of Lightning's Party." Lightning tossed the tattered shirt on the ground and swung himself up into the bed of the truck. "Later, Losers!"

Mike just stood there, his back slightly bent, though not like Chester's. Mike was confused of what happened. Zoey explained everything to him when they started walking again with happiness. The smirk she had thought about forgotten.

**So I don't know if that was any longer, but hopefully it was! OK! For the next chapter I need a last name for Zoey! Nothing that starts with an A or Z, so anything from B-Y, and try to come up with something more original than "Jones" or "Hart." Thanks to all those who do submit a last name.**

**In the middle of me writing this I got a review from FreakyFanGirl. There were some numbers after her name I think, but I'm too lazy to find out and write them down. I just have to say thank you! And in response to your number One part of your comment. I actually sat down at my computer thinking, "OK I'm going to write a Zal fanfiction." And I had no idea what to write. So Well-thought out... not so much for the first chapter. XD But I have planned the next few chapter of ALL the personalities including He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named-Yet. **

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed/will review. It's really important to me. I hope you liked this chapter too!**


	3. Chapter 3: Chester and Manitoba Smith

**Sorry the story is taking so long DX. I want to get into it, but I also don't want to get into it too fast. Plus, I have to introduce the characters. So, I've decided to combine Chester and Manitoba Smith's chapters into this one. It's too bad I didn't get a last name. I had to use a generator. Oh yeah, and it explains why all the Total Drama characters are in the same town and all that, it's not completely random. **

Zoey and Mike rushed in through the door, which was pointless since they still had plenty of time and they weren't going to be late. They walked down the hall together.

People stole glances at them, whispering behind their backs. Things like, "Spoiled," "Evil," and "Cheaters," could be heard in their conversations. It made Mike uncomfortable. He rubbed his arm and looked at the floor, wanting to be able to melt into it. He just wanted to find his locker and put his stuff away. This kind of things were a reason Mal had become as powerful as he was.

Zoey noticed his discomfort, after years of having to ignore selfish jocks, it was easy for her not to hear it. Even though Mike had endured bullying before already, it was pointed at him, he always felt like it was true. He was not use to ignoring it, only listen. Zoey was never pushed around directly, she was a background character. She intended to stay and feel that way.

Zoey put her hand on his arm. Mike looked over and smiled. Zoey smiled back, the crooked teeth still got to her.

"Zoey! Mike!" Cried a pipsqueak voice behind them. Cameron appeared beside Zoey and smiled. "What's up?"

"Not much. We just got to school." Zoey replied, tugging on a strand of her hair to put it back into place.

Cameron nodded his head in reply.

Mike noticed his locker up ahead, right next to Staci's. "Well, I'll leave you guys to chat. I have to go die of ear injury."

"Can you do that?" Cameron wondered aloud. Zoey shrugged and they went on to talk about the math test.

Mike opened his locker without thinking of the combination and tossed his book bag in. To his surprise, Staci wasn't talking to him. Mike grabbed his books and turned his head. Staci's head was in her locker, looking at something. Mike couldn't help but peak and he saw her looking through their history textbook.

"So it wasn't great-great-great-great aunt Judith after all." She whispered to herself.

Mike raised an eyebrow. Staci really thought her family members had invented or came up with all of that? Did he parents lie to her her whole life? Mike shrugged to himself and closed his locker.

* * *

"Mike Anthony." The teacher called out. There was no reply. "Or any of his personalities."

"Humph. Here. In my day, we didn't need any fancy-schmancy 'attendance.' No, we just hit each other with rocks. No reply, then they were dead. And that was that." Chester said loudly.

The teacher looked over to Mike's seat to see him hunched over. His lips turned into his mouth for some reason, and his eye closed. As though it hurt. In other words, it was an old man Mike. Just a lot more annoying.

The class erupted in laughter. Including Jo. Hey, everyone else was laughing, no one could tell. No harm done.

"Ha-Ha-Ha. Very funny, Chester." Mr. Han rolled his eyes. "Cameron Bellini."

"Here!" He said, still trying to hold in his laughter.

Chester couldn't understand why everyone was laughing. That was that. Nothing funny. He could remember quite a few occasions when no one replied. "Darn kids these days. Think everything's fun and games. Humph."

Of course there was no reply when the teacher, "Duncan Harrister," or "Scott Ivan." You see, Chris wanted to be able to find the contestants with ease in case he ever needed to put them back on the show. Even Miss. CIT, didn't notice in one paragraph in the middle of the contract that said they must move to the town the producers chose. That way, there was no wasting time finding the contestants.

No one really put the much of a fight. There were all really outcasts. Even people like Justin or Leshawna, they acted cool and all that. And they could have been at one point. But after Total Drama, no one was really a friend, no one cared unless you won. Moving to a place where people knew you, and had learned to stand you had sounded like a much better idea.

"Zoey Petrarch." Mr. Han called.

Zoey replied with another, "Here."

A loud gasp in the room made everyone turn their heads. Chester's back was no longer hunched, meaning it only meant Mike was back.

"Um, here?" Mike called out. Everyone erupted back into laughter.

* * *

"Five minutes until we head back in!" The coach called out.

Gym. Gym. Gym. Mike always sucked at it. Despite Svetlana, Manitoba, and Veto always trying to keep in shape, that didn't mean Mike was still adjusted to it. In fact, that was the only reason Mike was as skinny as bones. A tall stick was really what he was. A tan stick with black spikes for hair.

"Come on, Mike!" Todd Michaels yelled to him. Todd ran into the enemy territory, dodging any attacks trying to rip off his flag from his waist. He got to the safe circle containing the basket full of yellow dodgeballs that were supposed to be treasure.

Mike sighed and turned around. He would just grab people's flags instead. He wouldn't be able to get over there without having to go to the jail. Or, somehow, something worse.

And then, here comes Mr. Mysterious Rock **(No, Not Mr. Coconut!)** who trips Mike... On to Zoey. "What a cliche moment," was the only thing running through Mike's mind as he stared down at Zoey.

"Hey Mike!" Zoey giggled. Even in the awkward position she was in, the same thought ran through her mind and it made her laugh.

His hair hung over his face, once again, reminding Zoey of someone.

A chorus of, "Ooooohs" rang around them. Most not really caring, but no matter what age, there are always elementary school kids somewhere.

Mike got up and held his hand out to Zoey, brushing himself off with his other hand. Instead of grabbing his hand, Zoey's face contorted to confusion and she leaned her head to the side.

Mike felt something being placed on his head and he took a deep breath.

"Ey, Beauty!" Manitoba grinned down at her. He pulled her up swiftly around her waist. She smiled down at him.

"Thanks Manitoba. But could you let me down now?"

"Eh? Oh right!" Manitoba let her down. Manitoba is another one Mike's multiple personalities. He is triggered by a hat, more specifically a fedora, being placed on Mike's head. There isn't much of a difference between Mike and Manitoba besides the headgear and the cocky attitude smeared across Manitoba's face.

Manitoba is, supposedly, the only personality who seems to have an attraction to Zoey. That is, if you don't count Mike. Manitoba is also slightly sexist. He is an australian 'man' looking for adventure. Also quite fit and seems to have a keen sense of wildlife or something like that.

"Come on, Manny!" Todd repeated to him. He ran off, and looked behind him quickly to make sure he was following. And he was. Manitoba was right behind him, dodging grabs at his waist.

Manitoba noticed Cameron running in, the enemy right behind him. "Cameron! They're right behind you!" He shouted. Cameron ducked in panic and they stumbled right over him. Cameron looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Manitoba!" Cameron shouted over the rushed voices.

Manitoba smirked and reply while he ducked and rolled into the circle. "Yes! Gotch'ya!" Manitoba held up one of the balls.

He watched the commotion, waiting for a break to the other side. In his mind he knew their strategy with just a few of their movements. Their response timing, covered. He waited for the right moment to get to to the other side and sprinted.

"Woohoo!" Brick said. "Go Mike- err Manitoba!"

"Shut up, Bricks-for-Brains and get me to the other side." Jo yelled at him.

"Yes, ma'am!" Brick's hand went straight to his forehead. Jo rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, starting to run to the other side.

"Ey, thas cheatin'!" Someone from the other team yelled. "They cahn't use Manitoba!"

The gym teacher shrugged in reply. He still wasn't exactly use to the rules of a game with a kid who a Multiple Personality Disorder. "Run in! Red team wins!"

Mike's team cheered in happiness. Manitoba did too, accidently knocking his hat off. He took a deep breath and looked around. His team was cheering and everyone was heading in. He shrugged and looked for Zoey and Cameron.

Sometimes he seriously regretted having multiple personalities.

**That one was definitely longer. Yay! But was as long as I wanted it to be? The world may never know. Next chapter we get to meet Mal. Hoorah! Sorry it took so long. Blah, I'm glad I combined these two. Thanks for reading, it means a lot. Please review too! **


	4. Chapter 4: Introducing MAL!

**Yay! We're finally here! Time for Mal! **

Mal definitely wasn't a popular one out of the other five. There were a few Mal lovers though. Robbie Williams, for one, and Blake Denby. But they aren't an important part, Mal is.

Currently, Mal was sulking in the corner. Glaring at students, fading deeper into the shadows. When ever he rarely took control, he didn't cause trouble. What was the point? The principal already warned him there were people everywhere, watching and waiting. If he did one suspicious movement, he would be arrested and taken away back to Juvie in a snap.

Not that Juvie wasn't fun. Well, not really. He had done everything possible you could do in Juvie. It had lost it's touch. What never lost its touch, was terrorizing people outside the gated walls.

Mal was the same as Mike, not looking exactly the same like Manitoba, but he had learned to look like Mike exactly. No, he didn't bother with that anymore, but it just shows how tricky Mal can be and how Mal looked close enough to him. Svetlana, Manitoba, and Chester couldn't do it. There was a chance Vito could, all he had to do was straighten his hair, but there's no chance that was happening.

Mal was tan like Mike still, not that that had changed with any of the personalities. He had the black hair, but it poured over his forehead and covered his eye. His grin still had the crooked teeth, but his smile was full of darkness and malice, not with friendliness and nervousness like Mike.

Under his dark eyes, there were dark circles, that could be unnoticed if you didn't look closely, but they were a part of him that just made him look even darker. And that's how he wanted to seem. He didn't want to be happy like the others. Not scared like Svetlana got, it enjoyed him endlessly when he terrorized her back in Mike's mind though, or cool like Vito. No, he wanted to seem dark, he wanted to seem evil like he was. So as to warn everyone what he was capable of and be afraid, very afraid.

* * *

Zoey walked through the halls. She noticed a few people looking at a corner. It seemed kind of dark there. What were they whispering about. The students also seemed to be a lot more careful about who heard what they said. What had intimidated them from speaking their thoughts aloud like always?

Then, realization slammed into her. Dark corner, Mike no where to be seen. Mal took control again. Total control? She wouldn't know.

That was another thing. Have you ever wondered why Mike was in his head when Mal took control, yet he just couldn't remember anything when others did? Mike still had control when the others took control. But Mal, he knew how to take total control. Mike was tossed right back into the subconscious, instead of the middle.

Zoey stood to the side of the hall and narrowed her eyes to look at the corner. 'Darn these poorly lit halls and cheap schools.' She thought to herself.

Eventually, she saw the hunched shape of Mal. She bit her lip and walked away into Math. It made her nervous when Mal was around. He intimidated her. It felt different though. She couldn't understand it.

Mal wouldn't bother going to class. He'd rather be alone. Everyone's whispers were pointless. He could hear them. He could hear them better than they could hear themselves. He wouldn't let it get to him. If he did, he would never get another chance to have fun. He had to ignore it.

He wasn't going soft! Don't think that! He could care less about Mike or his social life. He could care less about Cameron or the Total Drama contestants. And especially Zoey! He had seen what people thought. The few stories and sites about the two of them. He didn't need anyone. _It_ was one-sided if _it_ was ever real.

He would go hide in the Janitor closet like he always did whenever he managed to gain control. And yes, he had total control. He enjoyed watching Mike run around in panic the first few minutes until Svetlana or Vito shut him up. He could endlessly torture Mike, but it didn't satisfy him enough. He might have to try something new.

The bell rang interrupting his thoughts and the halls cleared out. He stayed there for a few minutes and then walked out of his corner. Peering from side to side, looking a little insane actually.

He walked across the hall and peered into the math room. Everyone was concentrating on the test. Zoey looked up and he ducked out of view. He stood up out of view and shook his head.

Mal walked into the janitors closet and stared up and the bottles of disinfectant. "Zoey Petrarch. Hmmm." Mal broke into a grin. "Zoey Pet. My Pet Zoey."

Of course, at this time he started laughing evilly like most evil villain characters in stories and movies and such. I, as the narrator, hate my job.

**I'm not the narrator. I hired someone I met a few chapters ago to do it for me. He's a hilarious guy. Hates his job. Ha-ha. Get back in your cell. **

**Anyway, now you understand why her name sounds so nasty. I didn't like it, but the name gave me an idea. I totally forgot Cameron's last name. We can just pretend that was a different Cameron. There's a Cameron Bellini, and a Cameron Wilkins. Yay! Give me ideas. I have on going, but I might need one later. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review. Sorry it was shorter, I'm hoping the rest will be as long as the last one. **


	5. Chapter 5: An Awkward Walk Home

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

That was Mal at the door wasn't it? I swear I saw him. I shrugged to myself and picked up my books from under my seat, knowing the bell was going to ring in a moment.

I glanced at my paper and saw that I forgot to write my name on it again. I mentally face palmed myself and wrote it in. The bell rang right after I put my pencil back in my notepad.

I picked up my paper and put in the basket. Finally finished for the day! I thought it would never end!

"How do you think you did on the test, Zoey?" Cameron asked me. Cameron Wilkins, not Bellini.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Hey, do you think Mal will get into any trouble anytime soon?"

Cameron thought about it for a moment. "I honestly don't know, Zoey. He might, so we better be careful about it."

I nodded in reply. "Alright. Just worried, and wondering." I waved to him when he turned to his locker.

I turned around to go the other way. My locker was closer to the entrance, I just like to talk to them. I passed the math room again and continued down the hall.

"Agh!" I cried out before someone covered my mouth with their hand. They dragged me into a nearby janitors closet.

It was dark in there and smelled clean and dusty at the same time. 'Janitors closet. Go figure.' I thought to myself. I stayed silent, waiting for the person to speak. People ran through my head who might play a joke on me or something like that. 'Blake, Robbie, Margaret... Mal?'

I heard a click and the light turned on. My eyes hurt at the sudden light and I had to close them. I didn't catch who it was.

I opened my eyes cautiously, half because it might be a murderer or something so I was scared and half because I didn't want to hurt my eyes again. I looked straight into unfriendly eyes, well eye. The other was covered by the person's dark hair. It was Mal. I thought it would be, I just didn't want to think it was.

"M-Mal." I spoke involuntarily.

Mal backed away a bit, his back straightening out, as though he didn't even realize he had dragged me in there. Mal stared at me a little bit and then walked out, leaving the door open a little bit for me to leave.

I walked out of the closet looking left and right for Mal. People were staring at me. Probably because I was in a closet with someone more heinous than Heather. I just looked down and went to my locker.

What was with Mal these days? He wasn't doing anything bad, and he was really random. It confused me and no doubt a lot of other people too. I sighed and shook my head as I grabbed my bag back out of my locker.

"Hey Zanna..." I heard Lindsay's voice behind me. I turned around.

"It's Zoey." I reply with a little bit of a smile.

"That's what I said, Silly!" She giggled. "Why was I hear again...? Oh! Oh yeah! Is something wrong with Mike?"

'She actually gets his name right for once.' I think to myself. "Why?"

"Well, he was just walking down the middle of the hall and he seemed like he was really mad. Everyone seemed scared. Except for Robin, Blade, and Marissa." Lindsay held her hands together. She meant Robbie, Blake, and Margaret; the only people who liked Mal.

"Oh, that was just Mal." I told her.

"Wait! There's a person who looks just like Matt and his name is Mal! Whoa!" Lindsay shrieked and ran off, probably to find Beth or Leshawna or something.

I stared after her, confused as to how this girl even got to high school. A four year old had more common sense to her. Well, I really didn't know. I mean, it was announced on national television that she was an only child. Thanks, Dawn.

I giggled to myself and walked outside the school. I wasn't in any clubs. There wasn't anything I really liked to do besides spend time with my friends. It looked like I wasn't hanging out with Mike today. Maybe I would go over to Cameron's house and we could play Monopoly or something.

It wasn't soon after I started walking that Mal joined up with me. I was surprised, honestly. Did he not know how to get home? I don't remember ever seeing him walk home himself. Maybe that's what it was.

I stared at him for a moment and he stared back. Eventually, I put my hands on the straps of my bag and looked forward. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him look down too.

"Do you and Mike normally hang out after school?" Mal asked suddenly after a few minutes.

"Yeah." I replied. I wanted to keep it short and simple. It's hard to be nice to someone like Mal. When he spoke to me for the first time today, it reminded me of all the pretending he did in All Stars. The anger rose up to my chest, but I had to keep it down. He had put Mike in Juvie, no telling what he'd do if I got him mad. Plus, it's just good to be nice to everyone.

"What do you do?" He raised an eyebrow at me. That made me suspicious. Why would he care about what we do. I prefer if someone like him didn't know my private life anyway.

"Why do you need to know?" I let my suspicion seem clear.

Mal shrugged. "Just conversation."

We walked in silence for another moment or two before I said, "We normally watch a movie or something. Or we invite Cameron over, so we can play a game or something."

Mal nodded. He chuckled to himself.

"What?" I stopped and turned to him, arms crossed.

He stopped and looked at me, a smirk on his face. "You guys really aren't much of a couple are you? Do you guys ever go on dates or something romantic?"

"Well, n-no." I stammered. "But at least he's nice. He's good enough for me."

"Yup, boring old Mike." He said, reminding me of the first time he spoke to me, when he wasn't pretending to be Mike.

"It's still better than _evil_ Mal." I retorted. I knew what came after that. Saying that Mike wasn't coming back. But he didn't say it. Instead he just chuckled again.

**Mal's P.O.V.**

'We'll see about that.' I thought to myself. This new idea was brilliant. I am an evil mastermind. Well, no, but it's still the best thing I could come up with. I still believe it's the best idea I could come up with and it would be fun when I showed him what happened. But only parts. I smiled to myself.

Parts wouldn't work forever. I'd need actual things to show him. Live feeds would work best. But Zoey could be unpredictable at times. I'd still have to be careful.

Hey, who knows? I might actually fall for her in the process. I almost cackled aloud at the thought. It was actually hard for me not to laugh at such a ridiculous thought. Stop, I told myself. Zoey would seriously think I was not evil, but crazy. And that would not help with my fun.

* * *

We arrived at Mike's house eventually. Well, I guess it's my house too, but it looked to friendly to be mine too. It was pale blue and pale purple and there were flowers planted outside of it. I hated the sight of something was so kind looking.

Zoey looked at me when we got to the door. I turned my pockets inside out and a key clattered to the ground. How did I not notice it there? I picked it up off the ground and put in the key slot, it opened when I turned.

Zoey walked in when I opened the door. I didn't hold the door open for her, she walked in before I could go in, but it was best she believed what she believed.

I closed the door behind me. "How come your still here? I figured you would leave once you had shown me the way home."

"I left something in Mike's room this morning." She explained to me and bounced upstairs. Zoey was too happy all the time, it made me sick.

An idea sprang to my mind. I kept the mirror up all the time. I had perfected my Mike act, even fooling Svetlana and Chester a few times. Manitoba could sniff out anything funny though, and Vito didn't care.

I put my hair up, put a perky grin on my face, which made me want to throw up, and walked around the house shouting in Mike's voice, "Zoey? Are you here?"

"Yeah, Mike! I'm upstairs in your room." The redhead shouted down the stairs. "I'm coming down."

She ran down the steps and walked over to me. I smiled at her. "You should probably go home now. My mom texted me while you were up there and she said she was going to come pick me up. We're going to see the doctor today. Monthly check up," I lied to her, but then again, when don't I lie?

She frowned, but nodded. "Alright!" The smile returned. "Svetlana will just have to show me her trophy some other time."

I nodded and walked out the door with her. Zoey turned to hug me. I bent down and kissed her.

Zoey's face sprang to surprise. Then her eyes narrowed. "Hey, wait a minute! You're not-"

"Bye Zoey! See you tomorrow morning!" I grinned and closed the door.

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

Anger rose up in me again! He kissed me! I wanted to shout swears at him! He tricked me again and again I fell for it!

I walked home with my arms crossed. When I got home I could scream into my pillow, no need to make a big spectacle in the middle of Mike's neighborhood.

Wait, why would he want to kiss me? Did he intend for me to realize it wasn't him? Did he want to make me angry at him? But if he did, couldn't he just laugh at it? Wouldn't that make more sense to try and make me angry?

I knew it wasn't him when he kissed me. It was different, it wasn't nervous or quick, it wasn't full of love. But still, Mal knew how to kiss, I wanted to melt into it. I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck-

'Stop it, Zoey!' I scolded myself. Mal was just causing trouble. Just causing trouble...

**I did not plan the ending actually, I just wanted to add something and the idea sprang to mind! I'm content. I have a question for you guys: Do you prefer First Person with the Point of views or third person with the narrator? I accidentally switched to third person in the middle of this, so I might have forgotten to correct something. I might update again tonight if I find the time. Thanks for the reviews and reading. I appreciate it all. Please give me ideas and tell me what I can do to make this story better! Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6: Anger

**I'm crying. ILoveYou, who is a guest, gave me a review that is making me cry. Thank you so much. Best Christmas Present Ever. Thank you everyone, though, for you support! And FreakyFanGirl, I can't believe you guessed the next chapter.**

**Mike's P.O.V.**

"I hate when Mal does this. Why does he feel the need to make me freak out?" I asked aloud.

"He finds it funny." Manitoba Smith told me.

"Ey Yo, I don't get why you care so much." Vito said, leaning back in his seat. "I'd be more worried about that hair of yous."

I looked up at my spikes. "What's wrong with them?"

"They ain't going to attract the ladies, that's what." Vito explained.

Svetlana twirled in the room they played Go Fish in. "Mal told Svetlana that he needs to show something to Mike."

"Finally! Maybe I can take back the body while he's concentrated on me." I said standing up.

"Or maybe I could! It would be nice for once if I could get a chance at the ladies." Vito said. Everyone, including me, stared at him with their eyebrows raised. "Well, fine. I guess not then. "

I ran out the door to the field of brain outside the room. I never liked the idea of everything being on a wet, sticky brain. It was kind of gross, but I've grown use to it.

The mirror was up, but it was widened and taller now, like a movie screen, but a little smaller.

"Hello little bug-eyed freak!" Mal greeted me with a chuckle. "I see you got here safe and sound. Drat."

"Haha very funny. What did you need to show me, Mal?" Whenever I said his name I made sure it dripped with poison.

"Just a little something I figured you might like to see." Mal chuckled and I narrowed my eyes at him. His picture closed and Zoey was on-screen now.

The first thing I saw was her looking up in the math classroom, then I saw her opening her eyes in some place. Was that a closet, a janitor's closet at school? Why was she there? What was Mal in there with her?

"Watch a movie or we can play a game or something." Zoey said from the screen. It looked cut off in the middle of it. What was Mal trying to prove to me? Was he trying to warn me?

'I should be trying to take over!' I mentally face-palmed myself. I focused on trying to take over, closing my eyes and everything.

It wouldn't work, so I figured I should finish watching the clips.

Zoey turned around, her arms open for a hug. The video bent down to her face and it turned black, his eyes closed. The screen turned back to Zoey's face, Mal was away from her, but her eyes were still closed, her mouth still slightly puckered. Her eyes opened and she seemed confused for a moment.

The video turned black, but not like he closed his eyes. The video was over. I absorbed what I had watched.

"So what do you think? A day to tear a girl from her boyfriend. That isn't too bad, is it?" Mal's face had reappeared on the screen.

"I don't believe a second of it!" I lied to him. I didn't know what I believed. He couldn't just conjure up whatever could he? And if he could, why not use something that would convince me more? Mal kissed Zoey. She didn't pull away.

"Alright, ask her yourself." Mal grinned at me.

Zoey was on the screen again. "He's nice. He's good enough for me."

That didn't make any sense. Mal was _nice?_ Impossible.

Mal was on the screen again. "How about now?"

"Pah! It's phony!" I replied after a moment of thinking. I shook my head, trying to actually reassure myself. I crossed my arms together.

Mal straightened himself. He frowned like he didn't know what to do now. I knew it! He was trying to trick me. Then he grinned again. "Fine, ask her in real life."

Everything went black for a second and I found myself sitting on my couch. "Yes! Finally!" I looked down on my lap to see my phone, Zoey's contact information looking right back at me, ready to press call.

I gulped. Mal was serious. He intended for me to call her. That meant Mal had kissed Zoey for real then. How could he? How could she?!

I pressed call and pressed the phone to my ear. It might be one thing to cheat on a guy with multiple personalities, but it was another to cheat on him with his own personality! Granted, Zoey has never cheated on me, but she should never!

"Hello? Mal if this is you-" Zoey said on the other line.

I cut her off, "It's Mike, it really is."

"Oh thank goodness." Zoey sighed.

"Did you kiss him?" I blurted out. I covered my mouth with my hand even though she couldn't see.

"What? No! Well, yes, but I didn't-!"

"How could you? I mean, Mal of all people? Even of all my personalities?" I shouted through the speaker of the phone.

"Mike! Why would you just assume that I did on my will? You know Mal!"

"I saw it! I saw it with my own two eyes. Mal showed me!"

"But I didn't know it was him! He faked it! He pretended it was you!" Zoey spluttered out.

I didn't reply. I ended the call and threw my phone against the wall. I heard a crack, but I didn't care. Chester normally dealt with this stuff for me. Why wasn't he here now? I wasn't use to being so angry and frustrated.

I screamed out loud.

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

What was with Mike? Why would he just assume that I would betray him like that?

I screamed into my pillow. I'd have to see him later. The first chance I get.

* * *

**Mal's P.O.V.**

This was fun.

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

In the middle of the night I got up, quietly. I wanted to see Mike as soon as I could, my parents wouldn't notice if it was 2 in the morning.

I slipped on my jacket and put on some sneakers. I exited my room and crept down the hall to my front door. I grabbed my dad's keys from the table by the door and ran out. Making sure to close the door and lock it quietly.

I ran down the street. Eventually I made it to Mike's neighborhood and climbed up the side paneling on his house. I looked through the window and there was Mike sleeping in his bed. He looked so cute.

Suddenly, Mike's face changed and his hair pulled back. He turned to Vito in his sleep? That's odd, I always thought that he could only change at those set times. What ever made him change like the fedora on his head or his shirt being torn off.

I shook my head and knocked on his window. He moved and changed into Chester, shaking his fist in the air. I couldn't help but giggle.

I knocked on the window again and he bolted up right. I knocked again to gain his attention. Mike turned around and looked at me. Except, it wasn't Mike. It was Mal again. Mal glared at me with the one eye that showed.

I frowned back but knocked again anyway. Mal moved around until he got up and opened the window. The boy was wearing a white tank top and blue shorts. It didn't look like something Mal would pick to wear.

"What do you want?" Mal's voice was tired and not as hateful as normal. He yawned, which added on to the endless things he seemed to be surprising me with. Yawning seemed like a thing he would try to hide, something that might make him seem 'weak.' But he didn't seem to care.

"I came here to talk to Mike." I told him, struggling to stay standing on virtually nothing.

"Wait until morning. It's only me at night." Mal shrugged.

"That doesn't make sense." I lost balance for a second, Mal just stared, and continued. "I've seen Mike at night and he wasn't you."

"Ever since he tried to get rid of us, I've been in control at night time. He gets control at day. Of course, I'm sure he could get control at night too because I can at day."

"You make it seem like he hated his personalities. 'Tried to get rid of them.'"

"He hated me. He tried to get rid of me." Mal continued to look bored.

"If you didn't act the way you did, I'm sure he wouldn't haAAA!" I tipped over backwards. I felt myself start to fall and I braced myself for impact.

I felt something grab my hand and pull me up. Mal was right up in my face.

"Do you think I wanted to be like this? I just like to be like this? Mike created me." Mal laughed out loud. "I am just another part of Mike. And one day, I intend to change this."

Mal finally pulled me into the room and threw me on the ground. I rubbed my shoulder, it hurt with that being the only thing Mal was holding me up with.

Mal closed the window and turned around. I looked up at him and smiled maliciously at me.

**Ooooh! Cliffhanger! I actually have no idea what's going to happen. I didn't plan this far...**

**Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, and everything else. I appreciate it all, even criticism. Some of my friends are more blunt about criticism. -_-**

**Anyway, review, give me ideas. Thank you so much!**


	7. Chapter 7: Eye Contact

**Italic is flashback.**

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes into the bright light. Where was I? I was lying on the ground, on a carpet. I sat up. I was in Mike's room. Mike's room?

I got up. I was still wearing my jacket and pajamas. What happened last night?

_I looked up and Mal was standing there. He was grinning maliciously. Something gleamed in his hands, the moonlight was shining off of it. It was a knife. _

_I gasped. "Mal. You wouldn't..."_

_He smiled for a second and stuck the knife into the wall. "You're right I wouldn't. But it's just a warning to let you know, I still have control. Not as much as before, that's true. But I will not hesitate to eliminate you." Mal had moved closer during his time speaking. _

_Mal leaned down to me and crashed his lips on mine. _

I looked up at the wall. There wasn't a knife or even a mark on the wall. Nothing.

I turned my head to the person sitting on Mike's bed. It was still Mal. "You fainted when I threw you on the ground." Mal's circles under his eyes were darker. Had he stayed up all night?

"So the thing with the knife and the..." I trailed off.

Mal raised an eyebrow at me. "And the what?" He stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

"The... uh, threat!" I covered for myself. "It never happened?"

"You seem disappointed." Mal smirked to himself. "Are you sure nothing else happened?"

"Y-yes." I stammered. "Wait, what time is it?"

Mal nodded to the clock on the wall. "10:26."

"10:26? We're late for school! My parents are going to kill me!" I held my hands up to my head, tugging at my red hair.

Mal shrugged. "Might as well stay home now. What's the worse that can happen. It's a Friday for Pete's sake." He crossed his arms.

"No! That's not how it works!" I turned to him.

"Mike? Is someone in there with you?" Mike's mom called from the other side of the door.

"No, Sara. I'm in here alone." Mal replied. He didn't mask his voice to Mike's.

"Oh, Mal. Are you feeling alright, Sweetie?" Mal rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm fine. I didn't want to go to school today." Mal told her. I could practically see Mrs. Anthony's lips pressed together tightly in dissatisfaction.

"Well, I'm going to work. Call me if you need anything. Stay out of trouble." I heard her feet pad away and then the door opened downstairs and she left.

I smiled at the conversation. Mal sounded like a little kid! A stubborn one too. I turned to Mal to see him glaring at me. "Don't speak about this to anyone."

I nodded remembering my dream, but then again it was a dream. "It never happened." I accidentally said aloud.

"What never happened? What aren't you telling me?" Mal sat on his knees on the bed. His one showing eye peering at me, scanning me up and down, as though he could figure it out by looking at me.

"Nothing!" I opened the door and went downstairs to get something to eat.

**Mal's P.O.V.**

Mike's misery was very enjoyable at the time. But he's forgiven her and he wants to talk. I didn't lie to Zoey when I told that it was normally me at night. It really has been like that. Sometimes in the middle of the night I'll find myself up in Mike's bed.

While Zoey was unconscious, I looked up a few things on Mike's laptop. Yes, I looked up how to flirt. It's a repulsive order. Things like "complimenting" and "joking around." Why not threaten them or something? That sounds a lot easier... and a lot more fun.

_'How to Flirt' I typed into the search box. I clicked the first website that popped up entitled, "How to Flirt: 15 Steps." _

_There were two methods. The first one was Instant Messaging and texting. I skipped that one and looked at the second method. Flirting In-Person. _

_Step 1. Make eye Contact. _

That sounded easy enough, at the time. It included underneath it with stuff like how you should. Get caught and look away with a smile. Look into their eyes when you talk. And it said to wink at some points. Retch.

Manitoba would know what to do, but to talk to him I'd have to give the reigns to Mike. And Manitoba would question why I'd want to know. But then again I could just force him to tell me anyway. No, I can't let Mike get to Zoey yet.

**Zoey's P.O.V. **

I grabbed a granola bar from the pantry and ate it, thinking about what happened over the past two days. I realized I was actually madder at Mike than at Mal. I should be mad at Mal though! He's the reason Mike and I got into our first argument anyway. Thinking about what had caused the argument made me blush.

I felt bad though. 'I should apologize to Mike.' I thought to myself. I actually liked the kiss Mal gave me more than Mike's. 'Next time I see him.'

I stood up from leaning against the wall and threw away the granola bar wrapper in their white trash can under the kitchen sink. I walked back upstairs, pulling at the sleeves of my purple pajamas.

"I thought you left." Mal told me, he was sitting on the edge of the bed now.

"No, my dad's going to be home all day today. I can't go back and get something to wear, so I can't go to school." I shrugged looking down at my feet, still thinking about what I was going to do.

He nodded. "You want to hang out with me and have some fun?" He grinned, picking up a can of spray paint from under the bed.

"No! Put that away!" I yelled at him.

Mal shrugged and threw it back under the bed. "So what are you going to do?" It was strange, he was looking directly at me, and he wasn't glaring at me either.

"I, um..." I couldn't look away, and it wasn't because he was intimidating me, it was different. "I don't really know yet. Eventually, I'm going to have to tell my parents what happened, I guess."

"That you snuck out of your house to your boyfriend's house, but instead his evil personality made you pass out on his bedroom floor? Oh yeah, Mike'll seem like a keeper." Mal rolled his eyes.

"You're right that seems stupid." I sat on the ground and held my knees. "I guess I'm just going to have to lie to them and probably still get grounded, but at least Mike won't be at fault."

"Zoey Petrarch is going to lie? Oh my, the world's coming to an end." He cackled to himself, but I didn't find it very funny. It was more stupid. "Have you ever realized what your name sounds like?"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion, and raised my head up a little too.

"Zoey Petrarch. Zoey Pet." Mal smirked. "Pet Zoey."

"I'm not anyone's pet. Especially not yours if that's what you're trying to say."

Mal shrugged and looked away, a grin still on his face. After a moment he stood up and walked downstairs, whistling that awful tune: The Hall of The Mountain King.

**The site Mal was using is an actual site! It is from . I give full credit to the website for this chapter and any future ones. **

**Not as long as I'd like, I did have an extra part to put in there, but I didn't have time. Thanks everyone for your continual support! Just a filler chapter. It's boring, I know. If I do post again today, it would probably be quite a few hours from now, so don't get you hopes up. Review, Criticize, and give me ideas! Thanks again! **


	8. Chapter 8: Learning

**Mike's P.O.V.**

I felt myself gasp and saw I was standing in the middle of the kitchen. I automatically looked up at the clock. 10:47?!

I ran upstairs to my room. I stopped dead in the doorway, Zoey was kneeling on the ground in the middle of the room. "Zoey?"

Zoey turned around to me and smiled. She got up and hugged me around my neck. "Mike! Wait, it is Mike right?" She held my shoulders looking into my eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me!" I grinned. "Zoey, I've been wanting to talk to you so much. I'm sorry! I am. I shouldn't have assumed. I- I'm sorry."

Zoey smiled at me. "It's OK. I'm sorry too." Zoey kissed me. I thought I saw her smile falter a little bit, but I must have been imagining things. At that time I didn't care though. I was happy she forgave me.

"Dang it! We're going to be late for school!" Mike suddenly realized, even though we already were late for school.

"I can't really go. I don't have any clothes to wear. And my Dad's going to be home all day." Zoey shrugged.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow. I had no idea what she was talking about. I didn't even know why she was here in the first place.

"Oh right. In the middle of the night I came to visit you because I wanted to talk to you. Well, Mal was the one who answered when I knocked on the window. I past out when, um, I tripped inside. So, now I can't go home until later after school. I'll also have to lie to my parents to prevent from you getting in trouble. I still don't know what I'm going to do about my clothes when I get home though." Zoey sighed and looked at the ground, at her white sneakers and my bare feet.

"Hey, where are your sandals?" I asked her.

"Oh, I figured it would be better to wear sneakers if I was going to be running around in the dark." Zoey smiled, rubbing her arm.

That feeling in my chest came back and I gasped. I opened my eyes to find myself back in the brain, well, I guess on the brain, but still.

"No! Not again!" I cried out loud.

"Eh, I was wondering when you were going to come back." Chester peered down at me, I was sitting on the ground.

"Chester, I'm sorry, but I really don't need your input right now. I can't let Mal keep taking control." I told him while standing up and brushing myself off.

"He was talking to Manitoba before. Mal looked off his crackers to me. But when doesn't he?" Chester started laughing. "I crack myself up like a nutcracker."

I raised an eyebrow at him, but shook my head. "Thanks Chester, I'll go talk to him."

"What? What did I do?" Chester turned around to look at me while I walked away.

"Hey, Manitoba! Where are you?" I called out, my hands cupped around my mouth to make my voice louder, somehow.

"Over here, Mate." He called, right behind the little place I call "The Brain Building." It has a small main room and enough rooms for all my personalities to have their own.

I walked around the sticky building to see him playing around with a rope, Svetlana dodging it with ease.

"Come on, don't make it too hard for me." He sighed.

"Manitoba, Chester told me Mal came to talk you." I told him, ducking from the rope in the middle of the sentence.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, the shrimp wanted to know about social skills." Manitoba nodded, starting to roll up the rope.

"Social skill- with who?" I asked. Mal hated most people in general, why would he ever care about talking to people?

"The ladies." Manitoba started walking away and I had to jog to keep up with him.

"You mean flirting? Why would he want to know that?" I asked him.

"Beats me, mate. But, like I said before, you do know how to pick 'em." Manitoba walked inside the little brain house and just stood outside.

Manitoba thought Mal was going to flirt with Zoey. He tried to trick me earlier, but I thought that would be a one time thing. Next time I got out, I would have to warn Zoey.

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V. **

Mal went back downstairs when he came back. I sighed and sat down at Mike's laptop. A website was already pulled up on the screen. Flirting? Since when has Mike needed to flirt? Or did Mal look it up? Was Mal trying to flirt with me earlier?!

I shook me head and typed in the website for the Total Drama Wiki. **(Credit going to the actual Total Drama Wiki). **It was fun to read about the other contestants sometimes and I really wanted to see what it said about Mal. His little biography said that he had shown great intelligence and strength. That's not scary for an evil mastermind. I sighed and read through his appearances. I noticed he seemed to pick on Cameron a lot. I learned that Mal knew Spanish though. That didn't really help me much.

"Find me interesting?" Mal said from behind me.

I shrieked and Mal laughed. I glared at him. "I wasn't reading about just you. I was reading about Mike's other personalities too." I glanced at the screen. "Hey, if Manitoba's married then isn't Mike married too?"

"Oh, that. Manitoba believes he has a wife, but it's just a little side effect of the disease called, 'Being a personality.'" Mal cackled.

I nodded in reply anyway, ignoring his awful taste in jokes. I scrolled down looking at the trivia. "How come your name is Mal? It gives plenty of different reasons why it could be on here, but what's the real reason?"

"The second one. I'm the Malevolent One. My name's really more of a nickname. Quit asking me questions. You don't need to know this stuff." Mal narrowed his eyes at me. I ignored him.

"Hey, they don't know you're back yet. It's been, what? A year right? Since Total Drama All Stars finished." I was looking at the last trivia sentence. It said Mal and the others were _permanently _absorbed into Mike.

"Either that or they're too lazy to fix it." Mal shrugged, unbothered by it. "The less people who know about me, the better. It's an advantage for me."

I snorted. "Advantage for what? You don't do anything anymore."

Mal just smiled. "Yes, I don't do anything anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't still have fun."

"How exactly would you have fun if you can't break any rules." I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"That's nothing you need to know about." He said sharply and grabbed some clothes out of his closet. "I'm going to get changed." He left the room and I heard the bathroom door close a few moments later.

I turned back to the computer, trying to learn what I could, but there wasn't much I didn't already know. Mal returned a little bit later.

"You know I've noticed that you're not yourself around me. You're not all nicey-nice. When you make me want to puke. You still make me want to puke, but not as much. You say what you want to say." Mal said after a moment of silence.

I thought about this for a second. He was right. I didn't try to act nice about things around him. "It's because I hate you, Mal. I want you to know that. You betrayed me and Mike, that's something I don't think I'll be able to forgive you for."

"I have a feeling it's not just me you would criticize though." Mal told me.

I remembered something I wanted to ask him. "Hey, what was with pulling me into the janitor's closet yesterday?" I said to get away from the subject.

"I saw Lindsay go up to you after that." Mal told me, ignoring the question.

I sighed remembering that. "Sometimes I wish she would just use common sense, or whatever her tiny brain has. My name is not Zanna!" Lindsay always called me that, no matter how much I correct her. "And it annoys me to no end when she tries to correct the teacher when they're taking attendance saying what their 'real' names are. She got it wrong, not the teacher with the names typed up on the screen in front of them."

Mal started laughing out loud when I finished my rant. I got worried at first, I honestly thought he was having a mental breakdown. He held me by the shoulders suddenly. "I was right! You hate something about everyone. You know not everyone's not perfect. How hard is it to be nice?" He started laughing again. "Really, how hard is it around people who bug you to no end?"

I stared at him. I just complained about Lindsay, I never complain about anyone or to anyone at least. "I." I stopped thinking about it. It was hard sometimes. When people annoy me enough, I'm ready to burst and yell at them. It was hard to contain myself and keep a smile on my face.

"I'm glad I never have to nice." Mal said. Did I just say all that out loud? "I'd burst in a second, twist their arm if they try to threaten me." He grinned, probably remembering when Alejandro tried to blackmail him or threaten him or whatever it was.

"It's good to be nice. It's proper." I noticed Mal's hands had slid down to my elbows. "Your meanness is one of the main reasons I hate you."

"Mmm." He smiled, looking off into space.

**Mal's P.O.V.**

I knew she couldn't be _that _nice. She couldn't think_ everyone _was great or good. At least everyone beside me, since she openly states that she hates me.

Well, it's a good thing I hate her too. I snapped back to reality seeing I was dangerously close to holding her wrists. I pushed Zoey away from me. I resisted the urge to gag at the thought of holding hands with the putrid nice girl.

How could I get her to not hate me without having to be nice? An idea sprang to mind: I could make her mean.

**Any good? The idea's been in my head for a couple of days without my realizing what the idea was. I won't be able to post for about a week and maybe a little more. I might get lucky and be able to post tomorrow, but I don't really think I'll be able to. Review, give me ideas, tell me what's good and what's bad. It's hard to keep up with the character's personalities so far in the story. Mal's not as Mal anymore. I'll have to watch a couple of episodes while I'm away, so I can restore his character. Thanks for your support everyone! Happy Holidays!**


	9. Chapter 9: Let's go to the Mall!

**OH MY GOD I'M BACK. THAT WAS TORTURE. NOW READ BEFORE I DIE \/**

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

I woke up in my own bed, thank goodness. I had told my dad I had taken an early run and he must have missed me when I came back to change. I had to sneak in through the back door so I could change and then sneak back out so I could come through the front door.

_"Where have you been, young lady?" My dad confronted me as soon as I walked though the door. "Have you been with that Mike character?"_

_"No, Dad. I've been at school." I told him, walking past him._

_"This morning when I went up to wake you, you weren't there." My dad followed me to the living room. _

_"I took an early run." I smiled at him. "I hope I didn't worry you. I knew I should have said hi before I left."_

_My dad narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "Alright. It's just, I_ do_ worry about you, Zoey."_

_"It's alright, Dad." I hugged him. "Thank you."_

I then ran upstairs feeling extremely guilty. I've been up here ever since. When my dad called me for dinner, I told him I wasn't hungry. Of course, then he thought I had obtained some kind of disease and started freaking out.

I sighed and got dressed for the day. I'd have to go down and eat something or my dad would call an ambulance. I walked down the hall rubbing my arm.

Dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, even though no one does that anymore. I grabbed a bowl and some Fruit Loops.

"Are you OK?" Dad asked me when I sat down at the table with my food.

"Yeah, I just wasn't too hungry last night. I'm all better now." I smiled at him. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." Dad nodded.

I finished up my cereal and went into the living room to watch some TV. I noticed my phone charging on the table by me and I looked to see if I had any new messages.

I got one from only a few minutes ago. It was from Scott

_To: Zoey_

_From: Scott_

_Dawn wants to know if you and Mike want to come to the mall with us. ~Scott_

I thought about it for a second. I didn't know if Mal was in control right now or not. It couldn't hurt to ask if he wanted to go. If it was Mal, he'd probably say no. Otherwise I could just go with Scott and Dawn.

_To: Mike_

_From: Zoey_

_Hey, Dawn wants to know if we want to go to the mall with her and Scott. ~Zoey _

I watched whatever was on the screen right now. I had never heard of it before, and I really didn't feel like seeing what it was on the guide. A commercial would probably announce anyway.

My phone buzzed.

_To: Zoey_

_From: Mike_

_Sure, what time? ~Mike _

I texted Scott asking what time we should go and he said in about an hour.

_To: Mike_

_From: Zoey_

_Scott says an hour. Does that work for you? ~Zoey_

Mike replied with a "Yup." after a few minutes.

"Hey, Dad." I smiled at him when I walked into the kitchen again. "Can I go to the mall with Scott and Dawn and Mike?

He glanced up at me and stared at me for a moment. "I guess. But be careful OK?"

"Alright." I smiled at him.

"Scott's that funky country boy right?" My dad asked. He knew who Dawn was, I hang out with her sometimes here.

I giggled a little bit. "Yeah, that's him."

Dad nodded and waved me away. I walked back out and glanced up at the clock. Forty five minutes until I had to be there, 30 minutes until I had to leave because I would have to walk there.

**Scott's P.O.V.**

Of course, Dawn had to invite Multiple Mike and the Indie Chick. For once, I wish she would let just us go on a date. I waited outside her house in my truck. She was never in her house, she was always in the tree house in the forest behind her house. Her mom had to run out to get her.

Dawn walked around her house. I couldn't help but smile at the way she walked. Making it look almost like she was floating. She was the only girl who I wouldn't fumble around when I liked them. She smiled at me and walked around the automobile to get inside the passenger seat.

"Let's go, Scott."

I smiled at her and started driving.

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

I picked up my purse and told my dad goodbye and left.

Soon, I got to the mall and I saw Scott and Dawn standing in front of the entrance, holding hands? I mean everyone knew they would get together at some point, but it didn't seem much like something Scott would do, or handle. Like with what happened to Courtney.

"Hey, Zoey!" I heard Mike say behind me. I felt relieved that it was him and not Mal.

"Hey, Mal!" I heard myself say. I surprised myself when I said that.

"Mal?" Mike's face turned confused and then his hair fell on his left eye and a malicious grin replaced his frown. "Wow, Zoey. You must be dieing to see me if you call me out instead of saying hi to Mike."

"What? No! I didn't mean to!" I felt my face grow hot.

"Then what was it?" He smirked when I didn't reply. "That's what I thought." He chuckled to himself.

I sped up, leaving Mal behind me. He started whistling his theme tune. I couldn't help but wince at it. Mal made a contented sound and resumed whistling.

"Hey Dawn, Scott!" I smiled at them when I got closer. "Sorry, Mike couldn't come. Unfortunately, Mal invited himself along."

"Oh no, I remember you calling me out to come along." Mal said appearing by my side.

Dawn frowned at Mal. Dawn then nodded and dragged Scott inside, I followed suit with Mal trailing behind me. I caught up with Dawn, feeling uncomfortable by Mal, even though I was stuck in his room for a whole day.

"So Dawn, what did you want to come to the mall for?" I asked her, gazing at the store signs, taking in the good smells. It had been a whole since I had been here.

"I really just wanted to hang out." Dawn smiled at me, letting go of Scott's hand. "I also wanted to find a bow for Rubella." Rubella is a squirrel.

I looked behind me to see Mal glaring at everything with hands in his pockets. Scott kept shifting farther away from Mal, obviously terrified of Mal. "What kind of bow?" I asked Dawn, turning back to her.

Dawn thought about it for a second. "I'm not sure exactly, maybe you can help me. Oh, but I mean the kind you can clip in your hair." She smiled looking at another shop, but I could see a troubled look behind it.

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

Zoey was confused and angry, not right now, but it was swirling around in the back of her aura. Right now her aura was it's normal bright pink, except I could swear it seemed a little bit darker, not like in a bad mood, but more of dark like whenever Mal was happy. Speaking of Mal, he was who was troubling me. His part of the body's aura was bigger than the other's, obviously bigger than last time I saw Mike, which worried me because I just saw him two days ago. His aura was also brighter, almost unnoticeable. Why was both Zoey and Mal changing? Did they have anything to do with changing each other? I hope not, it would break my heart if my best friend turned evil like Mal, and it would just be disturbing if Mal was as happy as Scott if when he whacks one of those poor defenseless rats.

Mal was coming up behind me, I could sense he was there, and Scott became alert. Mal placed his hand on my shoulder, I closed my eyes to calm myself down. Mal wasn't as dangerous as he was a few years ago, but anyone could be worried once you looked at his record.

"So, Dawn," Mal started. "You're dating Farm Boy now?"

"Yes." I replied, looking forward.

"Have you still not realized he's a worthless little lying pig and he's the reason you're not a millionaire?" Mal asked. He obviously has unresolved issues with Scott.

"I said I was sorry for that!" Scott panicked, as though whatever Mal said would change my mind about him.

"Yes, but there's more to him."I smiled again, pretending I was talking to Zoey, not an evil maniac. "He's more in touch with animals then anyone I know. Except, he continues to beat rats." I shot a playful glare at him, which made him crease his brow. "And sharks don't like him at all. But still he's terrific." Scott smiled a little nervously.

Mal seemed disgusted. "You're not mad at him at all?"

I shook my head, no. "He's helping me raise money for my animal sanctuary, even though those mutated animals have seemed to disappear."

"That's actually why I entered All Stars again actually." Scott admitted, his cheeks turning red.

"That has to be one of the sweetest thing I've ever heard a real life person do!" Zoey squealed. She sent a disapproving face at Mal, who was gagging.

"Oh, there's the pet shop, maybe we can find something there!" Zoey pointed and bounced away, obviously giddy.

**Mal's P.O.V.**

I made sure Zoey was watching me when I grabbed something near the register of the store we were in and placed it in a nearby woman's purse. Zoey gapped at me, but Dawn pulled her away to look at another rack of clothes.

"Did you just...?" Scott trailed off as the woman walked away.

"I did." I glared at him. "Do you have a problem with that?" I stood over him.

"N-no! Just wondering." He nervously laughed and ran somewhere else. I smirked, it felt terrific whenever someone ran away in fear. It almost made me feel stronger, watching their face contort to fear.

I rested against a shelf piled with jeans of different colors and sizes. What could I do to make Zoey like being mean? Even laughing was good, laughing at it or because it was fun, both were positive signs towards it. If I could do anything to break her, frustrate her enough to insult someone would make her looser, anything. As I got more frustrated trying to come up with a plan I could feel Chester coming along.

I cleared my mind and took deep breaths, as much as I didn't want to. The feeling of Chester's presence went away and I looked around the store again. My eye's met with Zoey's. She was standing right in front of me.

"How could you do that?" She exasperated. "The woman almost broke down in tears. If you're going to get anyone in trouble for stealing could you please make sure it isn't anyone who might have a nervous breakdown?"

"Sorry, but I don't bother with getting to know my victims." I smirked as she rolled her eyes. "That is, except you."

She frowned at me and stomped off.

* * *

I started regretting my decision of staying here instead of letting Chester take control in that store, and then letting Mike come back afterwards. I don't really know if fooling Mike was worth that torture. Scott looked as bored as I was, but he was also on the edge because if me. I smiled at the thought.

Dawn and Zoey were giggling about something worthless ahead of us as we walked to the exit of the mall.

We stood by the wheelchair access button that opens the doors automatically. Zoey was happier than usual, probably happy about spending more time with Dawn and learning about the Aura Reader's and Farm Boy's relationship.

Scott took Dawn's hand again, it looked almost automatic. I stood by Zoey, my hands in my pockets, just ready to leave. There wasn't a single time when I could really show Zoey how fun being mean is. Not a single time to change her and make Mike depressed.

The little bunch of idiots say good-bye while I was bored out of my shared mind. Dawn and Scott turned away, but Dawn hesitated for a moment and she whispered something to Scott. Scott creased his eyebrows but nodded.

My dark mood didn't diminish Zoey's happy mood at all. She waved a good-bye to me, even though I had to walk the same way as her for a while. I heard a car nearby and saw Zoey walking in the middle of the road. Things didn't connect in my mind, but I was already moving. I did something that I normally would have stood by and watched, and laughed at the end like it was a joke; I pushed Zoey out of the way.

I watched her stumble forward, confused as to why I was standing in her place, confused as to why I had pushed her, and then confused as to why pain was shooting from my hip and then just about everywhere else. I felt myself fall to the asphalt, watching Zoey the whole time, everything in slow motion. She turned around, her face at first surprised and then worried, then both. I realized I still hadn't fallen all the way yet, right as my head hit the ground, hard.

**SONG RECOMMENDATION: Grenade by Bruno Mars**

**I wanted to leave with this chapter, but noooo! I had to leave when I was half finished with it. :( I think this is my longest chapter yet, and waaaay better than the draft I had to make in a journal while I was gone. GOD! I freaking missed you guys. UNEXPECTED ENDING. **

**So with let's think about Dawn's thoughts. Do you think Zoey will turn bad or Mal good? Only I know the answer! Or not, I tend to change things right before I write them. But right now I do! This is the only thing I want you guys to tell me, other than the good things and bad things about the story.**

**I'm going to do song recommendations for each chapter from now on, or at least I'll try to. I picked Grenade because Mal got hit by a car for Zoey, but she "wouldn't do the same." I think in the song it switches from Zoey and Mal's view, but I'd rather not waste your time by explaining it. So! Review, tell me good things, bad things, answer the question, come up with ideas, your thoughts on the future chapters, even discuss how the song relates with the chapter if you'd like. I don't care! I'm just happy you read it. Thank guys! I love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10: Recovery

**This is entirely in Zoey's P.O.V.**

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

I was so happy I learned about Dawn and Scott, but something made me think they were together longer than they had let on. Something pushed me against my back, and everything slowed down. I heard the car speeding faster than it should have beside me and I stumbled forward, to the grass on the other side of the street. I turned around to see Mal behind me, utter confusion on his face, like he didn't know why he was standing there. The car hit him, but he didn't show any reaction for a moment, and then he fell. I heard the crack of his head hitting the ground and I almost burst in to tears.

Did Mal really just do that? Did he save me from getting hit by a car? The sound of his skull connecting with the asphalt replayed in my mind over and over again, I didn't even think of looking at the car's license plate. The next thing I knew, Dawn was kneeling in front of me, trying to get me to stand up. Scott was putting Mike into the bed of his truck. I let Dawn pull me up and I noticed I shaking like a leaf.

Dawn was saying something, but I couldn't hear her, I was too absorbed in my thoughts. I was in a state of shock. I couldn't look at the road, of where Mal had fallen. What if there was blood? What if Mal had seriously gotten hurt? What if Mike never came back?

I found myself next, sitting in a chair in a room smelling of disinfectant. A man was trying to talk to me, but I stared up at him in confusion, I still couldn't hear him. I could, but I didn't want to know what he was saying. I didn't want to have to recount the events. I really would burst into tears.

I realized Dawn was standing next to me, she was really worried about me, I could see it on her face. I felt something on my shoulder, and I realized it was Dawn's hand. I didn't want to worry Dawn. It was bad enough that I had let Mal get hit by a car. I let myself hear.

"...hear me?" He turned to Dawn. "She must be in a state of shock."

"N-no. I'm fine." I stared up at him. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you saw what happened." This man must have been the doctor or a police officer. I noticed he had a clipboard in his hand by his side, probably a doctor.

"Yes." I told him. "His head, it hit the ground." My eyes welled up remembering that horrible crack. "Mike has multiple personalities, he's had problems with them before, after hitting his head."

"Can you tell me what it is?" Why hadn't Dawn told him this stuff? Why did she wait for me to wake up and force myself to remember it all again.

"One of his personalities had been supposedly destroyed and when he got hit in the head, it came back. I'm afraid that one of his personalities might die if he got hit in the head hard enough." The personality I had been thinking of was Mike. Though it could be Mal because Mike was trapped in his head when he was in control. But it was Mike I was worried about.

He nodded. "Has Michael ever wanted to get rid of his personalities?"

"No." I lie. He only wanted to get rid of Mal, but if I told him he did, what if all his personalities left? That would break Mike's heart.

"Did you happen to catch what the car's license plate said?" The doctor asked. I shook my head.

He nodded and asked Dawn to come outside with him.

I noticed Scott leaning against wall on the other side of the room. The doctor was blocking my view of him before.

Scott noticed my staring and asked, "Zoey, are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes! Don't worry about me." I tried to smile, but my thoughts enveloped myself again. I remember getting a glimpse of Mike laying in a bed. He didn't switch at all, his face didn't even move. He lay there peacefully. I didn't look at his head though. What if it was wrapped up in bandages? 'Relax.' I had told myself. 'He was only hit by a car. Not shot in the head.' It still didn't help me.

I looked up from staring at my lap. How did I get back home? Where was Dawn and Scott? Where was my dad? I realized Dawn was talking to someone at my front door, but the wall obscured my view of who was there.

I got up to see who it was, figuring it was Scott, when something crashed into me and pulled me into a hug. "Oh, how you doing, baby?" Leshawna asked me, lifting me off the ground.

"Ah! F-fine." She had caught me by surprise. Leshawna stared at me, still hugging me. She plopped me back down on my couch.

"Don't tell me you're fine. Your boyfriend just got hit by a car. There is no way you can be fine." Leshawna stared down at me.

I looked down at my lap, staring at my hands. I was about to say something when I decided otherwise and looked back up at her. "What are you doing here, Leshawna?" I steered away from the question.

"Oh, I invited her over to cheer you up. If you ever woke up, that is." Dawn said sitting beside me.

"I called a few people to come over too. Now, tell me what's up with you?" Leshawna crossed her arms, not moving from the spot.

I looked back down at my lap again, fiddling with my thumbs. "I'm scared," I admitted.

"Scared of what, Sugar?" Leshawna was now concerned and sat beside me.

"What if Mike is seriously hurt? If his personalities are hurt? What if he never comes back?" What if Mal never came back? My eyes started to well up again in the middle of my questions.

Dawn patted my back sympathetically and Leshawna drew me in for another hug. "Don't worry anymore." Leshawna said right before the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get that." Dawn offered and stood up to open the door. Leshawna and I waited for a moment and then there was a clamor as three girls came running in. Gwen, Courtney, and Bridgette stood there. Bridgette looked tired with a pen or pencil behind her ear and a notepad sticking out of her hoodie pocket. She was also clutching her dark blue cellphone in her hand.

"Are you OK?" They asked almost simultaneously before they burst out laughing. They quickly stopped themselves when they saw I couldn't even bring myself to a smile.

"What happened?" Gwen exclaimed.

"Leshawna told us Mike got hit by a car." Bridgette said right after her.

I nodded my head. "He has a concussion." Dawn told them. I looked at her.

"Is it serious?" Courtney asked.

"They don't know yet. They are going to call his family and tell them." Dawn explained.

The doorbell rang again. 'Not more people.' I groaned in my head. But it was only Beth.

"I heard what happened. I don't know what I'd do if Brady got hit by a car." Beth looked up at the ceiling like there was something interesting up there.

"What happened though?" Gwen asked again.

I recounted what happened, though now I realized there wasn't really much to tell them.

"Wait, so, you're telling us that your boyfriend's _evil_ personality saved you from a speeding car?" Leshawna asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, as far as I know, yeah." I replied.

"They're fighting." Dawn blurted out.

"Who?" Courtney asked.

"The personalities. And it's not just them against Mal this time. They're all fighting each other."

"Are they going to be OK?" Gwen worried.

"He won't wake up until someone wins control again." Dawn picked at her nails, obviously distressed.

"What if one of them gets really hurt?" I asked aloud. No one replied.

**SONG RECOMMENDATION: Troublemaker by Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida**

**OK, so that one is a lot shorter than the last one, but it's around the normal amount of words so... Anyway, I have another question I want you guys to answer. Because this is a MalXZoey story, what do you think is going to Mike? **

**The Song is in Zoey's P.O.V. and it's actually the theme song of the whole story. I couldn't find anything that could go with this chapter, so I introduced it here. Anyway, I'm so glad to be back! Review: Tell me good things, bad things, ideas, Thoughts on future chapters, and even how the song goes with the story. I still don't care! Just review about something, please. :) Thanks for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11: Thanks to Vito

**From now on, be on the look out of foul language though the whole story. Oh, and a lot of violence down there!**

**Mal's P.O.V.**

I landed on the surprisingly hard ground of our brain. I shook my head, sitting on my knees. I dusted myself off and stood up. I stared at the other personalities in front of me.

"Eh yo, what did you do? Why's my head hurtin'?" Vito asked, clearly annoyed.

I noticed the pain in my head too now. "I got hit by a car, Dumbass."

Vito scowled at me. "You got us hit be a car?" Mike exclaimed, panicking, wincing when he moved his head.

"No, _I_ got hit by a car. You all just suffered the consequences." I rolled my eyes at them.

"See now, in my day, we didn't have those fancy doo-hickey car things. The worst you got hit by was a boulder, which was actually quite common, you'd be surprised." Chester went on to mumble about some idiotic thing. We all ignored him.

"How hard did you hit your noggin?" Manitoba asked.

"It hit the road. Zoey watched." I told him, just to freak Mike out more. I wasn't going to tell them I pushed her out of the way.

Something punched me hard in the jaw. I fell on the ground, caught off guard.

"What the he-"

"I'm tired of this Mal! Let me out!" Mike stood over me.

"Eh yo, he was just trying to get a little freedom." Vito surprisingly defended me. "I'm tired of always being stuck in here too."

Mike stared at Vito in shock. Something flew and hit Vito in the face and he stumbled back. Svetlana stood in front of him. "Don't you talk to Mike that vay!" She glared at him.

"I ain't afraid to hit a girl if she hits first!" Vito slammed his fist into the side of Svetlana's face.

I grinned without thinking. The chaos I created with a sentence. I noticed Chester was nowhere in sight, but he wouldn't be a very fun fight to watch.

Vito held Svetlana against the wall, fist raised. "Let the Sheila go!" Manitoba yelled. His rope went over Vito and he pulled, but it didn't go around his shoulders, it went around his neck.

Vito made noises that sounded... amusing. I grinned when Mike screamed out, "Manitoba, let go! Let go!"

Manitoba realized what happened and quickly let go of the rope. he raced over and got the rope off of Vito's neck. Vito took this chance to slam his fist into Manitoba's stomach and Manitoba let out a wheeze.

Mike stood to the side, hands on his head, unsure of what to do. I kicked his back, taking the chance and he stumbled forward. He turned to look at me when Vito ran into him.

I looked over to see that Svetlana had kicked Manitoba in the head. Manitoba was out cold. The injury in our head had left our body unconscious, now Manitoba was unconscious even in the brain because Svetlana had kicked it.

I stood by and watched the commotion. Someone had to take over soon and they seemed so busy with their fights. Manitoba was out cold, Vito and Mike were caught up with one another and Svetlana was... running straight at me?

She jumped, extending her foot. I grabbed her ankle and slammed her on the ground. Svetlana let out a groan and she held her head, laying on the ground. I kicked her in the stomach and glared at her when she stared back up at me.

She obviously wouldn't be getting up anytime soon now. Vito and Mike were still engaged, though it was mostly Mike ducking and Vito throwing punches. Chester was peering from a doorway, but ducked back inside the room when I looked at him. Manitoba was still out cold. So, no one would be trying to get out.

I smirked and let myself take control, but it didn't work. 'Someone has to win control.' It was like something whispered it into my ear. I had to fight them? They were fighting for control. Vito wanted out, I wanted out, so did Mike. Chester was too scared and Manitoba and Svetlana were done.

I could put them out, couldn't I? Mike hesitated before ducking this time and Vito got him in the face. Mike's whole attitude changed and he swiped his leg under Vito's. Vito fell and Mike stood over him, his hands curled into fists.

"Eh yo, I was just joking! Heh, OK! I give up!" Vito yelled, hands over his face. Mike stared at him, like he wanted Vito to show a white flag before he'd believe him. I ran up to Mike and my foot hit his head.

Mike only stumbled though, his hand went straight to his head, but he didn't go out like Manitoba.

"You know Mike, that Little Red's a pretty good kisser." I taunted him. Mike's face flared up. He took a step forward, but stopped himself. "You know I think I've changed her enough! I mean she even stood by, not even flinching, to see your body get hit by a car."

"Shut up!" Mike screamed at me. I saw Vito scramble away in the corner of my eye.

"She even called me out as soon as she saw you." I smirked at him. I stood straight, my arms crossed.

Mike ran at me, not showing whether he was going to throw a punch or kick me. He skidded to a stop in front of me. Mike dropped to his knees in front of me which surprised me and I had to take a step back.

"Is it true? Did you really change her?" Mike asked, looking at the ground.

I grinned. "Yes, Mike."

Mike shot up his fist hitting my stomach and his head hitting my face. I stumbled back and felt my nose, blood was on my fingertips. Mike was running at me again. I extended my arm, of course he swerved out of the way. So, I kicked him in the gut. He fell over, and I slammed my fist in his face. Mike didn't move after that. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was staring up at a white ceiling. I smiled to myself, I had won.

"Michael Anthony?" I heard someone call out his name.

I sat up and my hair fell into its place. I looked to see a nurse standing beside my bed.

"Be careful, you have a concussion." She warned me.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the bed. I picked at the thin cloth I was wearing. "What is this crap?" I asked her, sending a pointed look.

"A hospital gown, you got hit by a car." She explained to me, like I didn't know.

"I know, but why am I in this?"

"We couldn't leave you in the clothes you were wearing, your shirt had blood on it. Oh! Your nose started bleeding!" She turned around to grab a tissue. I touched below my nose and found that it was bleeding. The fight had affected me outside as well.

The nurse handed me the tissues and I snatched them out of her hand. I wiped my nose and she mumbled something about calling my parents. _Parent._ I wanted to correct her, but she was already gone. I sat back down on the bed and grabbed another tissue to hold up to my nose.

A man walked in with a clipboard. A doctor obviously, but he really wasn't dressed in the right attire. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Hello, Michael. Are you-"

"Mal." I interrupted.

"I-I'm sorry?" He looked up from his notes.

"My name is Mal. Mike's not here right now." I glared at him, standing back up and crossing my arms.

"Oh, you must be one of his personalities. That girl, Zoey, I'm not sure if you know her, but she told me about the different personalities." He laughed to himself.

I stood right in front of him. "First of all, don't treat me like a thing. I am a being in the same body as five others. Yes, I know Zoey. 'Michael' has been dating her for a year now. It's impossible to not know her. Just get me some Effing clothes."

The doctor looked up at me, unafraid. "Mik-Mal, you'll have to sit down. You could make your head injury worse. And your nose started bleeding again." He glanced at the bloody tissue on the table beside the bed.

I grunted and wiped my nose on my arm.

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry Mal, but we have to keep you here until we know you'll be fine back home. We can get you some clothes though." He walked out of the room, leaving me in there. I sat down on the bed again. After what I think was 15 minutes, my mom- Mike's mom came running in and hugged me. I sat there on the bed, arms crossed.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" She held my face in her hands. "Oh, Mal! How are you? How are the others?"

I glared at her. "I'm fine. I'd like to get out of these damn clothes. I took care of the others." I smiled to myself.

Mom- Mike's mom held her lips tight, looking down at me. "Malevolent, you didn't do anything too bad did you?"

I glared at her again. "It's Mal. And I'll do what I want." She stared at me. "They're not dead. Sheesh." I looked away from her.

**Haha, I love Mike's Mom! It's like she thinks of them all as separate kids. Even though Mal tries not think of her as his mom and tries to disconnect himself from Mike, he knows she raised him with others and he can't help but think of her as his. **

**In Total Drama, they cursed in the first season, like at least once every episode. Now, there must have been people complaining because people like Mal, should have cursed, it fits with his personality. So, he's going to curse. **

**Question of the day: What do you think of the personalities Mom and how she acts towards Mal even though she knows he's evil?**

**Thanks for reading! Review: Good things, bad things, ideas, thoughts on future chapters, answer the question of the day. There's no song so :/ Bye!**


	12. Ch 12: Don't Leave Your Window Unlocked

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

I woke up smiling, all thoughts of yesterday's car crash far from my head. The wonderful dream I had from time to time was fresh in my head. I could remember the soft pitter-patter of rain, the smell of the wet grass, like it was real. I remembered him leaning towards me, his lips brushing against mine and the hair that covers his eye-

Hair that covers his eye? I racked my brain trying to remember exactly how the dream went. The last part of the dream was when Mike would pull away and grin at me, but I don't remember Mike pulling away. I remember seeing Mal pulling away and his twisted grin on his face. His thumb caressed my cheek and I leaned into him.

I found myself leaning forward in real-life too, and I snapped out of my thoughts. I shivered as a breeze passed by me. I looked over at my window. Not only was it open, but someone was crouching in it too.

I screamed and fell off my bed. He jumped into my room,"Shut up!" Mal hissed.

I stared up at him. "Dad!" I shouted. I didn't care then about Mike getting in trouble, it was really unsettling to wake up and find a delinquent watching you from your window.

Mal's eyes widened and he pounced on top of me, covering my mouth with his hand. "I said for you to shut up!"

"Zoey are you alright?" My dad shouted behind my door.

Mal stared at me and let go of my mouth. I hesitated before saying, "Yeah I'm fine. I fell out of bed and got tangled in my sheets. I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

I heard him hesitate before his feet padded to the kitchen. Mal was still leaning over me. "What the hell was that?" He whisper-shouted at me.

"I don't know, maybe you scared me half to death sitting in my window!" I whispered back. Being this close to Mal scared me, his hair brushed against my forehead. "G-get off me." Mal got up and brushed himself off like I had some kind of germs on me.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" I asked him, pulling myself up with the bed post.

"I got out of there as soon as," Mal hesitated. "As soon as Mike's mom left."

"Well, why are you here now?" I fidgeted with the bottom of my shorts.

"Get dressed, we're going to go have some fun." Mal sat on my window ledge and took out his knife, he started to chip at his nails, but I knew he was just telling me to hurry up.

I grabbed the pile of clothes already set on dresser and took it to the bathroom. I heard someone ring the bell, I figured maybe I would see who it was before I took off with Mal. Or better yet, stay out there with my dad and Mal would eventually have to leave.

I put my pajamas in the bathroom hamper and walked into the living room to see my dad laughing with someone.

"Mal?" I would've done a spit take if I had been drinking water.

My dad looked up at me. "Mal? I thought this was Mike." Dad sported a confused look.

Mal took over the conversation. "I'm actually one of Mike's personalities, _sir._" He said the last word through gritted teeth.

"Well, obviously you're one of the more polite ones." My dad picked at the hem of his shirt and then looked straight up at me.

Ok, first off, Mal is more polite than all the others? Ok, that was actually a little understandable with Manitoba, Svetlana, Chester, and Vito. But Mike?! Second, my dad likes Mal better than Mike? I swear we just had a conversation about Mal and his evilness. And third, Mal being polite?!

I stared at my dad for a moment before Mal said, "Anyway, I was wondering if your daughter and I could go out and do something today." Mal hid his face with his hair as much as he could, probably because he hated the idea of actually being somewhat nice to someone.

"Of course!" My dad didn't hesitate like he does with Mike.

"I'm right here, you know." I uncrossed my arms in frustration.

"Just call her when you want her home." Mal stood up and grabbed my hand, which I couldn't pull away from.

Dad picked up his newspaper and nodded. Mal grinned at me and pulled me out the door.

"Mal, let go!" I said as soon as he closed the door.

"You want to know what we're doing today?" Mal ignored me.

"Actually, I'm a little scared to know." I rolled my eyes as he continued to drag me away.

"But first-" Mal swung around to look at me. "What was with you calling me in your sleep?"

I felt my cheeks flare up. "Nightmare." I looked away. It was better that I let him be proud because I was afraid than laugh at me by telling the truth.

Mal leaned in closer to me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look into his dark ones. I felt his lips press on mine and he held the small of my back.

"Zoey? Zoey!" Mal waved his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of it.

"What?" I shook my head.

"I asked if you were sure." Mal leaned in again forcing me look at his face. I leaned back. "Are you sure?" He repeated.

I looked up at the sky, about to say yes. 'No. If you're going to convince Mal, you have to look straight at him.' I told myself. So, I looked at Mal and said, "Yes, I am sure."

He turned around and started walking again. "We're going to meet a couple of... friends."

"Your friends or mine?" I wondered aloud, though I pointed it at Mal.

He didn't answer. Instead, we continued to walk for about fifteen minutes. Eventually, we stopped at a building. The school, I realized. There was laughter coming around the corner. Mal spread out his hands in a motion as though to tell me to go around the corner.

I walked around the corner, my head held high. I saw Duncan and Courtney, and Geoff. There were a few other 'punks,' as Chester and my dad call them, but I didn't really hang out with that type of crowd.

"Hey Zoey!" Courtney waved at me. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I was about to ask you." I said. Mal went ahead to talk to Geoff, who handed him a can of something.

"I'm just here with Duncan." Which confused me since they weren't dating. She bit her lip. "But it's so exciting to be doing something bad again!"

"Bad?" I asked, trying to see why everyone was gathered around the wall.

Courtney handed me the can she was holding. "Spray paint. We're making graffiti!" She squealed. "Here, use mine." She handed me her can of paint and then ran to Duncan.

Mal joined me once again. "We came here to give you a _taste_ of what I do. This is amateur though, no where near what I am capable of. " He didn't specify what he did do though.

Mal walked away again, leaving me feel like prey. I was confused though, why were they all here in a group? Don't people normally do this separately? Was this a distraction for something else that was happening? I couldn't let those detective books get to my head. They were either stupid or were trying to be 'different.' Yeah, they _were_ different.

I noticed Duncan spray painting a bunny. "Why are you spray painting a bunny again?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"It's not a bunny!" Duncan turned around, obviously frustrated. "I told you it's a skull."

I shrugged and watched everyone laugh and talk and vandalize the school building.

"Come on!" Mal suddenly appeared again. "What are you chicken?" He asked, as though that would intimidate me.

"No, it just isn't right." I turned towards him, wondering why I didn't leave earlier.

"Just try it." Mal glanced up, but when I looked up later, there wasn't anything there.

I sighed and tried to spray paint out of the can. Nothing came out. I shook the can, now frustrated. I tried again and shrieked when it sprayed onto the grass.

I looked to see a purplish-pink colored circle on the grass. 'Whoops.' I thought in my head. Mal snickered. I glared at him but he didn't care.

I stared at the blank wall in front of me, something quick and easy I needed to make. A flower was enough. I made a small flower and then handed the can to Mal.

"There. Is that good enough for you?" I crossed my arms.

Mal was about to reply when his expression changed quickly. He shoved the can back into my hands and grabbed my arm saying, "We have to go."

Mal started running with me behind him. A moment after someone yelled, "Cops!"

I dropped the can in the hurry. Sometime later we were back at my house. We couldn't have been gone for more than an hour.

Mal was never worried from the start, I actually saw him grinning when we were running. I couldn't tell what his expression was when he said we needed to leave.

"See you tomorrow." Mal smirked. Tomorrow I would have to go back to school.

I found myself pulled to his chest. "Zoey, are you OK?" Mike worried above me. I couldn't help but feel a drop in my hear when it was Mike who hugged me not Mal.

"Yeah, it's just been a long day." I ran my fingers through my hair, a habit I did not usual have. "Sorry, I have to go."

Mike nodded hesitantly. I noticed small bruises forming on his face and arms. What happened to him? "Alright, see you tomorrow." He leaned down to kiss me, but I had to pull away. What if it was Mal again?

"Bye Mike." I shut my front door behind me. I ran to my room to avoid questions with my dad.

I laid down on my bed to contemplate my feelings. I was just so confused. Why did Mal insist on doing things with me? Is it possible that...

* * *

**Mal 's P.O.V.**

After talking to one of the personalities, I decided to take back control. I found myself not where I was last, Zoey's house, but instead up in Mike's room. I was staring up at the ceiling on his bed. Was he sorting out those 'difficult' feelings with Zoey?

I snorted. This was just too much fun. I decided to think anyway though. Zoey didn't seem bothered by my knife or threats. She's been lieing when she says she is. Why does she do what I say so easily then? I couldn't have already accomplished my goal could I?

**SONG RECOMMENDATION: Say You Like Me by We The Kings**

** Sorry for such a late update. With school back and computer problems, updates will be a little slower, or more than a little. So, I've never been in a lot of these situations. Like car crashes, being kissed, or vandalizing school property (which I do mot recommend doing), so I get everything from other stuff I read. I have not read much on vandalizing school property. But I liked the idea, so I decided to try it. No questions today. **

**Thanks for reading! R&R! Bye! **


	13. Chapter 13: Chris's Surprise

"Zoey Petrarch, please come to the front office." The loudspeaker called. I looked up.

Was this because of the spray paint thing over the weekend? But we left first! I touched my hair. Of course, he must have seen my red hair. Why couldn't I be a brunette or, at least, someone with _normal_ red hair?

I got up, feeling embarrassed because all eyes were on my back. The teacher nodded at me, giving me permission to leave.

I walked briskly out of the room.

"What did you do this time, Jar Head?" I heard Jo scold Brick for no reason as they walked out of the classroom next to mine.

"Lightning didn't do nothing. Lightning doesn't know why _he's_ being called up to the front office." Lightning said, coming out behind Jo and Brick.

"I wasn't talking to _you_, Stick For Brains." Jo turned to glare at him.

Wait, they were going up to the Front Office too? Then, this couldn't be about the spray painting thing (Which I saw covered with a tarp today).

"Hey, Pasty!" Jo called out to me. "Do you know why were going there?"

I shook my head. We walked down the hall as a quartet, a few other TD contestants joined us, asking us why we were going there. No one knew.

When our group, which had turned to 8 by then, arrived to the Front Office, most of the other TD contestants were already there. Dakota stood by Sam, who was playing another video game. Dakota's gotten better. A little. Her skin is less orange and more tan, but the orange tint was still there. Her hair was grown longer and now the top half was blond and the bottom half was green. She would eventually just cut off the green, I supposed. She was still tall, there wasn't much to do about that, but her speech had improved. She did slip every now and then. But all in all, Dakota was getting better, to Sam's disappointment.

"Did I step on that bug?" DJ screamed out. It was a little crowded in the hall, waiting to be let in.

"No, he's OK. See?" Bridgette pointed out were the bug was, but I couldn't see because Katie and Sadie were in my way. It didn't really matter though, so checked to see who was missing.

Mal was obviously not there, Duncan and Geoff weren't either. I figured they had skipped out on school, but Scott was here, and he was their ride to everywhere. Courtney wasn't here either. Despite liking the idea of breaking the rules, Courtney would never skip out on school. Then she couldn't become a lawyer, is what she would always tell me if the subject was brought up.

Had they gotten in trouble? Did the police officer not see me? Thank Goodness!

Wait, where was Cameron? I sighed in relief when I saw him talking to Gwen and Trent off to the side. He waved me over.

"Hey, Cam." I smiled at him.

"Hey, Zoey. Do you know-"

I shook my head cutting him off, honestly the question was getting a little annoying.

"Well, I guess we'll find out." Gwen nodded her head towards the door that was opening. Principal Resnick walked out holding some papers, which later I found out did not relate to what he was going to say.

"Hello, Former Total Drama Contestants." The Principal greeted us.

A few of us muttered back a "Hello."

"You all obviously know Chris McLean." His face was inexpressive, or otherwise bored.

"Wait, is Chad coming here?" Lindsay asked, raising up her hand.

Principal Resnick grimaced. "_Chris_ is already here." He gestured to inside the room behind him.

Everyone's nightmare came walking out that door. A few people gasped at his hideous, OK Good looking but it was our nightmare, face. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Your not going to make us compete again are you?" Heather said before anything could happen. "Because if that's what it is, my answer is N-O!"

"Estoy de acuerdo." Alejandro said from behind her. When everyone stared at him he said, "I agree." That was unexpected. Heather had competed so many times, it was almost expected for her to say no, but Alejandro barely got anything and he lost twice. He was an antagonist, he shouldn't have given up yet.

"No, I'm not making you compete again." Chris said glaring at the couple, still hating the two of them from All Stars apparently. A sigh of relief was heard throughout the room. "But I can if I want to."

"No!" Almost everyone screamed.

"Fine." Chris groaned. "No, I'm inviting you guys to be in the After Show of my new season. Well, you'll live in the theater's building until the season is over, but you'll be featured in each After Show. You guys have to be taken out of school though."

Everyone merely shrugged at this, not caring much. "Whoopee, sounds like it'll be a blast." Noah muttered from beside me.

"Blaineley!" Chris yelled. Blaineley came trudging in, holding a lot of paper. Contracts? My guess was correct. "Here are your contracts. Sign if you want. Courtney, here's yours to take home and look over." Chris pulled out a special contract from a briefcase he was holding.

"Oh, Courtney was suspended, along with Duncan and Geoff." Principal Resnick informed him.

Blaineley held out the pile to me, trying to get me to pick one up. I grabbed one, trying to let her suffering end.

"Ooooh! Can Cody and I have rooms next to each other? Oh! Or better yet! Sharing rooms!" Sierra babbled, Cody was struggling to get out of her grasp.

"Fine. Now I'll have to got to their houses." Chris stuffed the contract back into his briefcase. "Anyway, I've already decided on the hosts."

Blaineley spirits boosted up, since there were a lot less papers in her hands, she stood straighter and flipped her hair behind her back.

"Umm, hold on." Chris went back to digging in his case. Did he forget who he chose? "Oh, here it is! The hosts are, since things have not been working out well with Geoff and Bridgette, Leshawna and Trent. As long as Leshawna doesn't dance." Blaineley went back to looking deflated.

**(You guys thought it was going to be Mike and Zoey didn't you?) **

Leshawna glared at Chis in response. "Fine, I'll do it."

"I'll take the job too I guess." Trent shrugged.

"Good! Just sign these forms too." Chris handed them another pile of stapled paper.

I looked down at the papers in my hand. I skimmed over the lines. Wait, why would he need us to sign for the After Show? I saw familiar words: Injury, sue, contestants, After Show. The normal type of words for this. I looked back at the line that said contestants.

"May participate as guest in one show to be an example for contestants." I really hoped I wasn't one to be chosen.

"Chris, there's three packets left." Blaineley said holding up the extra contract.

Chris scanned the crowd. "Where's Mike?!"

"Not here obviously." Jo said.

"He'll be here after school." I told them. Everyone turned towards me, I suddenly regretted speaking.

"Well, I have to go find the others. I'll be back after you school then." Chris was mad. What was with him getting mad so easily now. He must have not liked the contestants for the new show. Didn't he pick them too though?

Whatever, it wasn't something I needed to worry about right then.

Cameron looked down at his sheets. "I don't like the idea of having to sign a contract to participate in the After Show."

"Yeah, it does seem suspicious." Gwen agreed with him.

"I don't know, but I get to be host! Awesome!" Trent grabbed the pen and wrote something on his palm before signing the host sheets.

I looked at his palm when it fell back to his side. A 9? I thought he was over that phase. Trent was still obsessed with Gwen. Or maybe he just used the number for good luck now. Hopefully, it was the latter option.

I reluctantly signed in the places. It needed a parent signature. I held the papers to my chest when I finished. I would give to Chris tomorrow then.

* * *

**Mal's P.O.V.**

I stood at the outside of the school, waiting for the bell to ring and that girl to walk out. I needed to talk to her. I couldn't focus on anything, but her. Was Mike doing something? But how? Maybe she did something. I would have to confront her, then she'd have to tell me.

I held my head in my hands. 'You're sounding as crazy as you are.' I told myself. Still, it was aggravating. I wanted to wring her neck. And yet, the thought of her actually have already fallen for me makes me daydream about her. I could hardly remember the whole point of this was to aggravate Mike.

I would have gone to the school today, but I didn't. Zoey came this morning and I had shut the door in her face. Of course, Mom scolded me then, but Zoey was gone when she tried to invite Zoey in. I stayed home, not wanting to see her, just wanting to clear my brain.

That strategy didn't help at all. The whole day I was stuck in Mike's room, ripping any photos of her with trembling hands. I was becoming weak. The only possibility was that it was either Zoey or Mike's doing. I didn't want to think, "But what? But how?" I forced those thoughts away and focused on the point of the mission. I would find another way to have fun. Run away, live in another city as a different person. Bother people there. Yes, I would succeed that way.

Then I would groan and slam my head against the wall knowing how stupid the idea really was, grateful that Mom had left for work. I, eventually, found myself waiting for Zoey outside of the school. Even if she didn't do anything, maybe seeing her would help. I would abandon the mission no matter what however.

The bell rang and I hid in the shadows, watching students mill out of the building.

As I watched, I saw someone. No, not him. Why was he here?

"Chris McLain." I gritted my teeth when he started to walk towards me, papers in his hands. I threw my hair up, into Mike's usual spikes and cleared my throat.

"Mike!" He smiled at me, but it wasn't friendly, it was like he knew a secret of mine. Did he know I was Mal and not Mike, so what? That couldn't possibly be it.

"Hey, Chris." I rubbed the back of my neck, a nervous gesture Mike tended to have.

"Hey, so..." He got right down to business. Telling me that the other contestants signed up, just needed a parent's signature, and asked me if I wanted to be in the After Show. "I mean, you _are_ going to be in the After Show, I just need you to sign these. Bring them back tomorrow."

Chris walked away then, I don't think I got a word in the conversation. I glared at his back, but looked down at the papers anyway.

"Mike?" Zoey asked.

I looked up in surprise. The jerky motion made my hair fall back down.

"Oh." Her expression faltered.

"Come on, let's go." I glared at her and grabbed her wrist, taking care to not grab her hand. We started walking towards Zoey's house.

"You know you could wait a minute." She yelled at me. I ignored her, just wanting to get us alone so I could confront her.

We walked for a little bit before I stopped abruptly.

"What is with you?" I turned towards her.

"What?" Her expression was confused.

"Why are you everywhere?" I couldn't outright say that I couldn't stop thinking about her, she'd think I _liked _her.

"What?" She repeated, but a little bit more exasperated.

I gave up. "Why are you everywhere I look, Dammit? What did you do? Did you poison me or something?" I knew very well that I sounded crazy.

Zoey tried backing away, but I kept a firm grip on her wrist. "That's happening to you, t-?" She stopped as though she were going to say another word.

"Hey, Zoey...?" Courtney asked. She came outside of the house we were standing in front of.

I quickly let go of Zoey and pushed her wrist roughly back towards her. I didn't want to be there. I'd go home and ask Mike, force the answer out of him.

I turned on my heel and got out of there.

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

I watched Mal run. Why was he behaving so weird? Did he really see me everywhere, or was he trying to trick me?

"Zoey!" Courtney ran towards me. She pulled me inside her house.

Her house was actually kind of messy, despite her need of order.

"Sorry, my parents aren't the neatest." Courtney apologized. She took me upstairs to her room, where it was a lot neater.

I looked around her room and sat next Courtney when she patted the place next to her on her bed.

"What's with you and Mal?" She got right to the point.

This surprised me. _A_ _lot_. "What do you mean?"

Courtney stared at me, trying to look into my thoughts. "He's hanging around you so much. I haven't seen Mike in days. Since Thursday, I'm pretty sure." She leaned a little closer before patting my head. "Don't hang out with him, _please_."

"I don't want to. I'd rather suffocate him with a pillow." I admitted, crossing my arms. Instead of feeling bad though like I normally do when I admit stuff I don't want to admit, I felt mad almost.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want you to end up like me. I should never have given in to Duncan's teasing, and now look at me. I'll never become a corporate lawyer. Vandalism, stealing." She scoffed. "I want you to have the best. So, _please_, be careful, alright?"

"Don't worry." I gave her a reassuring smile, unfolding my arms. "I'll be fine. See you in the After Show." I got up, looking at the pile of papers on her desk. She nodded before getting up and let me out.

As I walked home, I realized. Yeah, I wanted to suffocate him with a pillow, but Mal was strangely _attractive_ for some reason. I'd take heed of Courtney's warning. I'd have to be a lot more careful.

**SONG RECOMMENDATION: True Love by Pink**

**More spontaneous writing. This whole chapter was unplanned! Originally, Zoey was going to be called up because of the last chapter, but then I decided you know what? Let's include my other story in this. So, Chris' new season is my other story. All applications have already been sent in and the first chapter is posted. The Aftershows, however, will be different on that story and this one, just because I don't want to mess up the story lines. **

**Anyway, I always kind of liked Courtney. I wanted to make her be friends wit Zoey. When she's not being competitive, I think Courtney would be really good friends with Zoey, plus she has the most experience in what Zoey is dealing with so... yeah. Anyway, most of the story might be at the theatre, but I'm not sure whether I'll make this like that though. ALSO, the Aftershow won't be on here, until it is on my other story, so in between it'll be like regular, just a completely different setting. Oh! Question: Has anyone noticed that Mal is acting rather childish about this? That's how I'd like to describe it. So, review. What's good, what's bad, and the question. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14: Leaving

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

I trudged home and threw my bag onto my bed before collapsing there myself. This was too much. All I needed to do was get my dad to sign that stupid form and I could easily stay away from Mal then. I doubt he'll actually go. Even if he does, I can hang out with Dawn and Bridgette, and find out why she looked so tired the day Mal got hit by a car.

I wonder if they broke up. No, Geoff likes Bridgette too much to break up with her. But still, I can't think of anything else that would make Bridgette so out of whack.

'It's not your problem, Zoey. Go get that form signed.' I listened to myself and went out of my room with the paper in my hand, a pen in the other.

"Hey, Dad." I smiled at him.

He looked up from the book he was reading. Does he ever work? I couldn't remember what his job was. "Hey, Zo. What's up?"

I thought about how I wanted to say this without him cutting my off and saying no. The first time letting my on Total Drama was hard, though he never actually saw the show. The second time was harder. This time, I better make sure to tell him I'll only be on the sidelines. 'Maybe' I thought in my head, reminding myself of the line that we might demonstrate.

"Chris," My dad narrowed his eyes as soon as I said his name. I started again, "Chris wants us to be on his aftershow and only _watch._" I made sure to emphasize my point. "He just needs parent permission that I can go. We might talk a bit, but mostly we'll just be on the show and watch the interviews of the contestants."

Dad stayed there, staring at me. Surprisingly, I didn't feel as nervous as I normally would have.

He leaned over and took the paper that was outstretched from me hand and then took the pen from the other. He scanned over the document before sighing and signing his name at the bottom. He gave it back to me and went back to his book.

"That's it?" I asked. He nodded his head without looking up. "But normally, you don't want me to go."

"I know, but you're getting older now. You have to be independent. So, I guess letting you go without a fight is a good start." My mind drifted off to the conversation we had only a few days ago.

_"I _do _worry about you Zoey."_

That was it? I turned around and went straight back to my room. I sat on my bed and almost cried when I came to the realization that my dad was letting me go, not to the show, but letting me go to my own protective circle instead of his.

Next year, I would be a senior, and already he was scribbling away at the paper without a second thought? Maybe... Maybe, I'm reading into this too much. Of course he's always going to protect me and want to oversee what I do. He just didn't want to be an annoying parent who was always hovering over their child's shoulder, like he did my whole life.

I nodded my head, but soon my mind drifted off elsewhere. Mike was trapped still. Mal was haunting my day and night. And to top it off still, Mal might be hinting that he feels the same. Though, that's practically impossible. 'Liking him was impossible too.' My mind retorted.

The light suddenly went out, and then turned back on. I guessed the power went out.

A noise made me jump. For once, it wasn't Mal. My old radio had kicked on and it was playing music. It was one of my favorite songs from my Jonas Brothers phase. That was a while ago.

I remembered the name as soon as the song had said it. "Love Bug." I threw my pillow at the radio. I didn't need to be reminded of how I was feeling.

* * *

**Mal's** **P.O.V.**

It quickly grew dark as I ran home. When I was a few houses away, I slowed down. I kicked my feet at the ground to keep myself busy. It didn't work very well.

What had happened to me? Once, I was a well-known juvie convict, now I'm literally going crazy over some- some happy-go-lucky ginger!

I slammed the door as soon as I had entered.

Mike's mom jumped at the noise, she was looking at some clothes magazine in the T.V. room. I smiled when I realized I had remembered to not call her mom. I didn't have a mother. I had a creator, of whom I hate.

I realized what my whole goal was for flirting with that putrid girl was. To make Mike get mad and freak out. All he was doing now was playing a game of Go Fish with the others. Didn't they have any other game to play.

I reassembled my thoughts and tried to remember everything that had happened with Zoey. I needed to organize some kind of scene. But what? I didn't want to do this now, but Mike might take over soon if I don't crush him now.

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

It's Wednesday now and we're all going to the theatre. I don't know where it is, but Bridgette told me it was a long ride, so I should pack some things to do while we were going there.

For once, Chris was being courteous and he arranged rides for us. But we have to go in pairs. I pity the person who has to ride with Owen. I wonder if Izzy's ride will ever even get to the theatre. They'll probably crash, or have to go chase Izzy because she ran out of the car.

I don't know who I'm with yet, but the car should be arriving soon. As long as I don't have to sit with Mal, I'll be fine.

A car horn interrupted my thoughts and I grabbed my bags.

"They're here." My dad told me. He waited by the front door to say good bye. He's been expressionless since he signed that form. I wish I had some way of getting in his head and knowing what he was thinking. "Bye, Zo." He hugged me before opening the door.

He waved when I got in, I waved back. I thought his face looked kind of red, but I wasn't really sure.

I turned around to see Bridgette. 'Thank God.'

"Hey, Zoey." Bridgette smiled and stuck her hands in her hoodie.

"Hey, Bridgette. You ready?" I arranged my bags as soon as the car started moving. It was actually kind of spacious in here, though it wasn't a limo.

"Yeah..." She trailed off.

I frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, sorry. It's just, I've been planning Geoff's surprise party. It's going to be huge, but I don't know if the people I told will keep it a secret while we're away at the Aftershow. I've only told a few like Duncan and DJ, but now I'm rethinking it."

That made sense, a notebook in her pocket and a cellphone clutched in her hand. She was obviously in the middle of making arrangements. Being out where we were, it was hard to get some places to come down, and especially if it was on a short notice. "When's the party?"

"It was supposed to be in a month, but I'll have to move it over if the show takes too long. Or maybe I can cancel and arrange one at the show..." Bridgette ran her fingers through her hair.

"That's a great idea! You can have it in one of the aftershows! Chris will definitely approve if he thinks it can improve ratings." I told her.

"You think?" Bridgette started getting a little excited. I nodded.

**SONG RECOMMENDATION: Love Bug by Jonas Brothers**

**Hey... Sorry about the late update. I was taking a little break from writing. And then I got piled with projects... So... updates will be late until I finish them. That's all I have to say right now. Review, I guess. Thank you for your support. Bye. **


	15. Chapter 15: Shut Up!

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

Getting to the theatre wasn't that bad of a ride, but like Bridgette predicted, it had been quite a few hours. I had entertained myself by reading a few mystery novels, but mostly talking to Bridgette about Geoff's party. Or anything else. I made sure to steer clear away from the subject of boys in _my_ life.

Soon enough, I noticed Bridgette quiet down and stare out the window. A few minutes later she exclaimed, "We're here!"

I noticed the driver flinched, and smiled. It was nice to be away from the thought of Mal and Mike. Being here would definitely keep me a little more sane since it would be easier to stay away from Total Drama Mal, and be into Total Drama... whatever Chris was calling it this season.

Bridgette jumped up from her seat (Enough to hit her head on the ceiling of the car) and grabbed the two backpacks she brought with her. I grabbed my own little suitcase and satchel and followed her out of the car to look up at the Total Drama aftermath theater.

It was big. And red. The words "TOTAL DRAMA AFTERMATH" were displayed on a board that normally would say a movie theater's current titles. To say the least, it looked like an overrun movie theater.

"Don't worry, it's way better on the inside." Bridgette encouraged me. I smiled, though I'm pretty sure it wasn't going to be much better.

I was wrong. The outside was a dump, but the inside was a palace. All the way at the end of the hall, there were big doors that entered into the stage room, where the aftermath would take place. Bridgette looked really fond of the place. She's probably going to miss her job as host.

We went back out in the hall to see the other previous contestants starting to mill around or get here in the first place. Unconsciously, I looked straight at a door. I had a feeling that's where Mal was. I was right. A moment later, Mal came strolling out, whistling like he wasn't some evil douche. No-no, that was mean. 'Get it together, Zoey!' I thought to myself.

Bridgette knocked me out of my thoughts and pulled my over to another door. Inside was a long hall of more doors. At the end was the bathroom where all the girls would be sharing it. I cringed remembering the fights between Heather and Leshawna.

"Is there any other bathroom?" I asked.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah, but this is the only other bathroom, besides the guys, that has a shower." Bridgette smiled again. She must be really excited for the show, or maybe the party. Either one had a reasonable explanation.

"So do you know which was is our room, er rooms?" I asked her, I wasn't sure if we were sharing rooms.

Bridgette nodded and pointed at a little clipboard by the entrance back into the main hall.

I grabbed my bags again and walked over to the hanging clipboard. "Zoey... Zoey... Zoey!" I said to myself. Besides my name was... Lindsay's. I felt my heart drop. "Great." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Bridgette said behind me.

"Oh, nothing. I'm sharing a room with Lindsay... that one!" I pointed at the door entitled, 'G9'. There were ten rooms in all. Five rooms on each side. I suppose it would be the same on the boy's side too. 'G10' was no where on the list though. Odd. Then I looked Blaineley's name, the only one without a partner. Of course. She got 'G10' to herself and she was closest to the bathroom, with the exception od me and Lindsay.

"Hey, look! I'm with Beth." Bridgette said happily.

"Hey, Zanna!" I heard that all too familiar blonde airhead.

"Hey, Lindsay..." I trailed off and moved to the side, so that she could see which room we were in.

"Zanna! We get to share a room together! Hey, what kind of room is a Geh-nine?" Lindsay asked.

"Uh, no Lindsay. It means we're in the room called, 'G9'. Like in a hotel." I explained, waiting for her to get confused again.

"We're in a hotel!?" Lindsay asked, completely ignoring that I said _like_ in a hotel.

"Uh-" I tried to begin. Bridgette laid her hand on my shoulder and shook her head, telling me just to give up.

I sighed and dropped my bags inside the room, on top of the bed closest to the door. Lindsay started looking under and at everything. I left her there and went back out into the main hall. I was amazed again at the vastness of it all. It had such a high roof and it was _so_ big. On one door it had the sign that said, "Kitchen" on it. My stomach turned at the thought of eating Chef's food again, but then I realized that Chef couldn't cook for us. He'd be at the island.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Gwen appeared at my side.

"Yeah," I agreed.

I noticed Gwen staring at someone. I looked to see, Courtney? She was glaring at us, but waved at me when I turned towards her.

"Is she still mad at you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I should be mad at her." Gwen sighed, slouching. "I mean, I was upset when I found out she wasn't going to take me to the end like she promised, but I don't know..." Gwen shrugged.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright. After the Duncan thing you guys were friends again, right?"

"Yeah, but there's no one to break up with this time." Gwen said.

"I'm just pointing out that you guys can be friends again no matter what happens." I smiled at her, she reluctantly smiled back.

"Hey, Zoey!" I heard the little brainiac call out to me.

"Hey, Cam." I looked over at Gwen, who got distracted by something else, then walked over to him.

"This place is huge. I couldn't believe it the first time I saw it." Cameron said, glancing around.

"First time?" I asked. "Oh yeah, Ma-ike and I are the only two that haven't seen it yet."

He frowned. "Yeah, where is _Mike_ anyway?" He pointed out my stutter in his name.

I shrugged.

"Have you noticed that Mal's been in control lately?" He asked. I shrugged again. "And you've been hanging out a lot with him." I didn't reply. "Are you sure you don't have any idea of what's going on?"

Was- was he accusing _me_? Did he think _I_ knew something about Mike's disappearance? I felt anger bubble up in my chest. "I don't know, Cameron." I gritted through my teeth.

"I've noticed that-"

"Shut up, Cameron!" I yelled at him. "I have no idea what's going on! You're the smart one! You should have figured out by now that- that..." I trailed off, noticing that everyone was staring at me. Looking like they've never seen my yell before.

And the idiot continued anyway. This was unlike Cameron. "That what, Zoey? What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

Did he have a death sentence or something, because I seriously wanted to strangle him. "You're accusing me all of a sudden, _bubble boy?_"

Before I could continue, and I so desperately wanted to, Duncan cut in, surprisingly. "Whoa! Look, I don't know what got in your panties all of a sudden, but leave the kid alone. He's just asking you questions."

I stared at him. 'Zoey don't do anything rash.' I reprimanded myself. I turned away and stocked into my room. Thank god Lindsay decided to be annoying somewhere else. Otherwise we might have been missing a blonde tomorrow.

I sulked in my room for a while before I heard a knock on the door. "What?" I barked out.

"Um, Zoey can I come in?" I heard Sierra's no-as-cheery voice through the door.

"Go ahead." I turned towards the wall, laying on my side.

I heard the door open and close. "The other, um, girls thought I should talk to you. I figured you might need this. I get a little crazy when it's my... um, time of the month." Sierra worded carefully.

I sat up on my bed and turned towards her. I scoffed. "I'm not on my _period._ I just need some space." I looked over at my table to see that Sierra had put down some pills for me.

"Alright." She brought her finger up to her lip in hesitation before saying, "The girls and I are here in case you need anything, OK?"

I nodded before turning and laying back down, completely ignoring her now. A moment later I heard the door close and hushed voices outside me door. I can't believe they sent Sierra. Not even _Dawn_ volunteered to talk to me. What a best friend she is.

* * *

**Mal's P.O.V.**

Most of everyone and I stood staring at the spot where Zoey was standing before. I couldn't help myself but to burst out laughing. Was I rubbing off on her.

I noticed everyone glaring at me. The girls rushed off to Zoey. Cameron stood by the Girls' rooms door, looking kind of troubled.

I walked over to him. He glanced up at me. "Not now, Mal." He treated me like I was something everyday in my life.

I shrugged it off. "Look, don't let Zoey's anger get to you. You wanted to know, and you're _a smart kid._" I gritted out.

He rolled his eyes and walked off to the theatre.

Blaineley's voice sounded out through the loud speakers. "Everyone! It's time to watch the first two episodes!"

I rolled my eyes, but complied.

I heard Owen laughing. "Yeah, so I had to ride here by myself. Hey, where is Noah anyway?" Owen was talking to Tyler.

"Right here." Noah gritted out, rubbing his arms. His wrists and ankles were red.

"Whoa, man. What happened to you?" Duncan laughed.

"Ask Chris." Noah groaned. "You'll see on the second episode. And if you're included in an episode, be afraid. Very afraid."

Duncan, Scott, Tyler, and Owen stared at him. Noah sat down on the stage with a book in hand.

* * *

The episodes weren't very exciting, but honestly, that Finch kid deserved to go. No plans, just flirting. It's disturbing. It was hard enough to flirt with Zoey just to mess with Mike. Mike!

I quickly rushed off to my room, which I thankfully got to myself. It was about time to go to sleep for me anyway. I haven't slept in days since that Zoey predicament. 'No, Mal! Stop reminding yourself!' I scolded myself. Then her picture flooded my mind.

I held my head in my hands and forced my eyes closed. "Go to sleep, Mal."

**SONG RECOMMENDATION: What the Hell by Avril Lavigne**

**Sudden outburst from Zoey. I didn't plan that. But then again, I don't plan anything. I write spontaneously. God, I love this. But I have new fandom (No, I still love TD though). I have recently discovered Hey, Arnold. **

**As a child, I thought of it annoying. But at like Midnight a few nights ago, I was browsing on youtube and it popped up in suggestions and I thought, "What the heck, why not?" I didn't go to sleep until 4... So, I want to create a new story. But I have tons of ideas. If you like Hey, Arnold, could you vote on my poll which story I should write first? **

**Um, yeah. Just wanted to say that. Review on this chapter. Not too exciting, but it is the start of something I've been TRYING to hint at you guys. Can you guess it NOW? Haha, what's good? What's bad? Suggestions? Please, review. **


	16. Chapter 16:The Door Comes Back To Strike

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

I knew what I did was wrong. I thought about it, and then it clicked. Obviously, Mal was influencing me in some way. I jumped from my bed right as Lindsay danced in, humming.

"Oh hey, Zanna!" Lindsay waved unnecessarily.

"Hey, Lindsay. Do you know where Cameron might be?" I ignored her attempt at getting my name right, which she failed.

"Well, we all just finished watching the new show, maybe he's still in there. Oh! When you come back can you tell me who that host guy is? He looks kind of familiar, but I just can't think of who it is." Lindsay blathered.

"Yeah, sure." I ran out of my room, I needed to apologize to-

"Oof!" Came from the person I ran into.

"S-sorry, I have to go." I didn't even look at who it was. They grabbed my arm when I tried to run.

"Before you go, I just wanted to congratulate you." His voice made me shiver.

I sighed and turned to look up at him. Nothing was new about him besides the slight smile on his face, obviously from my recent outburst. "What do you want, Mal?"

"I just said I wanted to congratulate you." He raised an eyebrow at me. "You're finally coming to realize that everyone needs to know what _idiots_ they are."

"No! I didn't mean to yell at Cameron." I protested. "Let go of me!"

Mal quickly let go at my shouting. A few people poked their heads out and Mal glared at me.

"Leave me alone, Mal!" I continued to shout.

He did the exact opposite though. He took a step forward, forcing me to back into a wall that I'm pretty sure wasn't there before. "You're forgetting that I don't care about what people think of me." He grinned. "Unless, of course, they're terrified."

"Hey!" Leshawna cut in. "Leave her alone, you-"

"Shut up." He said calmly, his eyes closed.

"Shut- who do you _think_ you are?" The black girl asked.

Mal turned around, but I caught the malicious grin on his face. "I _can_ be your worst nightmare."

I couldn't see what happened. I knew that Leshawna was standing in her doorway and I knew that Mal had shut the door, but I couldn't see why Leshawna had screamed. That is, until I saw Mal get out of the way. Her fingers were still poking out of the completely closed door, and I knew what caused the crunch I heard.

* * *

**Mal's P.O.V.**

Eventually it would have come. People would know that I wasn't as 'innocent' in my evil ways. I wasn't afraid to hurt. I wasn't afraid to do the 'wrong' things. And I wasn't afraid to get rid of the people in my way to get what I wanted.

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V. **

I don't know what happened after that. I didn't faint, I know that. But my wind wouldn't go away from the image of Leshawna fingers stuck in the door. Probably crushed. Bile rose up my throat when I finally looked around. Why wasn't I in the hallway? Why wasn't in my room? Whose room _was_ I in?

"You woke up." Mal's voice came from somewhere else. I looked over at the corner of the room. Once again, Mal was waiting for me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing could come out. I looked at his hands, his arms had fallen in between his legs. I didn't understand his weird way of sitting, but that's besides the point.

All I could think of was how those hands had hurt Leshawna. And then I realized that he could have done more. What else were those hands guilty of?

Mal stood up and walked over at me. He bent down to look eye-to-eye with me. "Now you know." He made a noise in content.

I tried speaking again, but this time Mal cut me off.

He looked down when saying, "I've realized that whatever Mike had once felt for you, I might be feeling somewhat the same." He looked up, he wasn't embarrassed though. His face was cold. "So I had to show you what I'm like. More of what I'm like."

The only thing I could say in response was, "How did you get me here?"

Mal stood up again and walked back over to his chair. He sat down. "People were too focused on Leshawna's _'poor'_ hand to notice me leaving. They didn't notice when I took you by the shoulders and guided you to my room either."

I nodded, all I wanted was to leave, but would he let me? Mal wasn't crazy, or _that_ crazy at least, to not let me leave. Still, I found myself wanting to know some things. Why did he feel compelled to do such nasty things? Why did he have to hurt, both physically and verbally? And did he really feel that way towards me?

"Zoey!" Cameron's voice came from the other side of the door. "Are you in there?"

Mal shot me a glare, but I said, "Yes," anyway. Cameron opened the door. He suddenly looked relieved to see me sitting on the bed, unharmed, and Mal sitting on the other side of the room.

"I heard what happened to Leshawna and I couldn't find you anywhere, so I... Are you alright?" He asked awkwardly.

I got up, my legs were shaky still. "Yeah. Let's go."

I started to walk away when I felt Mal's hand again on my wrist. He spun me around quickly before staring at my face. I could see it there, what he told me about earlier. His lips touched me, gently. I felt pain in my side. I looked down to see the knife. No blood, but the knife was plainly sticking out of my side.

"Zoey!" Cameron's voice became clear through my thoughts. I was sitting on the floor on my knees. No sharp objects were jutting from me. And Mal was still sitting in his seat.

"What happened?" Cameron asked when he noticed I had shaken myself out of whatever I was in.

My hand went to my side, almost as though to aid a non-existent injury. "Nothing." I whispered, letting Cameron help me up.

"You're looking green. Let's get you to the clinic." Cameron rushed me out of the room, which I was fine with. Mal was literally making me go crazy. What if Cameron thought I was going crazy too?

**Cameron's P.O.V.**

This was all my fault. I knew that Zoey knew something about what had happened to Mike, but she wouldn't say anything. My thirst for knowledge got the better of me, along with the thought of betrayal from on of my best friends. Things must have been tough for Zoey. I knew her mom was gone, but I didn't know why. I knew her dad must have been going through a difficult time with his job because he was always home, but Zoey didn't seem to notice. I knew Mike was gone, but Zoey wasn't as worried as she would, no _should_, have been. Everything was messed up and I snapped at her, it drove her over the edge. She yelled at me, not Commando Zoey, but plain pissed off Zoey. And you don't see that at all. I wasn't thinking right and I thought she was getting nervous because she _did _know something.

Then, after I overheard Beth's frantic voice that Leshawna's hand was hurt, I bolted. I just knew it had something to do with Mal, and whatever had to do with Mal also seemed to have to do with Zoey. She wasn't in the Girls' dorms. I went to the next possible place, Mal's room. Panic had risen when I knew she was in there. But it quickly died down when I saw she was unharmed. All I thought about was getting her away from Mal, but I didn't want to get him angry. I had saw the condition of Leshawna's hand, and, to sum it up, there was blood on the floor.

The next thing I knew, she had fallen with a terrified look on her face. She was shaking all over and she wouldn't get up. But that wasn't what surprised me the most. What surprised me the most was when Mal almost stood up in surprise. And then when his face displayed obvious worry about Zoey. I couldn't see exactly how he looked, but I saw it all from the corner of my eye. Everything Mal seemed to do now involved Zoey. Was Mal trying to steal her from Mike as a way of revenge? And then, like in all books and movies, he started to develop feelings for Zoey? If this was what was happening, I had to keep Zoey away from Mal at all means necessary.

As I guided Zoey to the nurse, a thought ran into my mind. What if Zoey felt the same towards Mal?

**SONG RECOMMENDATION: You haven't Had Enough by Marianas Trench**

**Cameron's starting to realize what's happening. And, as requested, Mal and Zoey made more contact. Was this a good chapter? I loved Cameron's thoughts at the end. I like explanations from other people's point of views... hmm, could I become a detective then? Haha, so even Mal admitted his feelings towards Zoey, though he kept it a little more vague then he should. I'd also like to reassure you that Zoey is obviously going to change in some way in this story, but she will NEVER become evil like Mal. Zoey's nature is being nice, she would never be able to completely change. Just reassurance. **

**Oh, I realized that my poll wasn't on my profile, it should be there now. SO, if you like Hey, Arnold vote on story for me to write.. blah blah blah.**

**The song I recommended kind of combines with the "I'm going to get the ending right," for Zoey's little scenes she's been seeing and Mal's feelings with basically the confession and all. (P.S. The one(s) that suggested a Cher Lloyd song, I've taken a note to put one down in an upcoming chapter.)**

**Please review! Was this good? Bad? Tell me specifically what is good and bad! (Is it good that viewers have resorted to virtually punching me in the face?)Thank you for reading. **


End file.
